The Secret's in the Telling
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: Wyatt’s world is crushing and Chris is just at the center. Wyatt wants to find out why Chris is having nightmarers.How will the Twice-Blessed handle everything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A/N: this is my second Charmed fic. Later chapters will come up so keep checking, thank you for reading and don't forget to review.

Warnings: Contains subject inappropriate for kids, reader discretion is advised.

**The Secret's in the Telling**

R. S. Azalea

Chapter One

It hadn't always been easy with his presence around their room. His constant whiny noises he made when he was asleep or even his sniffles when he thought no one heard him when he cried. It didn't make any sense why his little brother suffered so much when no one did him wrong. For a long time he had thought that Chris was just jealous of him and his Twice-blessed powers but as they were getting older he was convinced it was another thing.

Wyatt heard him shuffled between his sheets on the other bed. He sighed and turned to see the little red light of his alarm clock that said 3:28 am. It was one of those days that no matter how much he wanted or how much his eyelids wanted or how much his body screamed for him to sleep his brain was compelled to stay awake. He heard Chris shuffled again; he made a small sound with his throat as he turned again.

Wyatt frowned, why did the kid have so many nightmares? What was it that made him sometimes stay awake all night only to say in the morning that he slept like an angel when someone asked. He sighed again for what seemed like the thousand times that night as he closed his eyelids hoping he could ignore his brother's dreams.

He heard more shuffle but this time they were becoming more violent. He heard him murmur something in his sleep. Annoyed at the daily routine that had been going on for a year; he got up to wake his brother so he could go back to his bed and try to convince his body to go back and to stay asleep.

The moonlight coming from the window reflected on their silhouettes making their edges glow a hint of blue. He reached the end of the bed and was about to shake him awake when he heard his name coming from his little brother's lips. He frowned deeper, he wondered what was Chris dreaming about and how did it involved him.

Deciding to get it out of his brother no matter what he reached out to his brother's shoulder only to be stopped again when he heard his brother plea: "no Wyatt please no".

With this now Wyatt was really annoyed. Chris avoided any question when he asked but made him promise not to tell anyone that he was having nightmares. Wyatt had kept his promise but it had been a year already and Wyatt was going to college soon and he didn't want to leave his brother un-attended when he left. After all, who would be the one to wake him up when he had a nightmare?

For the third time he reached out to his brother's shoulder to shake him awake but he saw something he had never seen before. He knew that Chris cried at times in the middle of the night but for Chris's pride he never went to him and never brought it up. He hadn't seen his brother's tears since they were kids and now tears streamed down his doll-like face.

Making up his mind after the shock of tears Wyatt finally shook him. Chris woke up startled into a sitting position and his eyes were at first disorientated until he met with his eyes and they were drowned in fear in a second after they settled in relief and recognition.

"You were dreaming." Wyatt explained as Chris turned his head away to the wall where he kept the tears as he didn't want Wyatt to know that he had been crying and yet still embarrassed because he knew for sure the older Halliwell knew.

"Sorry." Chris said monotone.

"What were you dreaming about?" Wyatt asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He watched his brother's features and wondered when had it been since his little brother grown up to be so beautiful. It seemed only yesterday since he had been shooing him away when he brought his friends over or when he wanted to go to some party or to the movies. He had always found him annoying but at the same time when demons attacked Wyatt only cared for his safety.

Chris seemed like he was the complete opposite of him; they were like the sun and the moon, like the day and the night. He had golden locks, blue eyes, tan skin, smiles that lasted ages, he knew everyone loved him and sometimes Wyatt took advantage of that. Chris however was pale, had dark hair that was very wild no matter how much he tried fixing it unlike his, his eyes were a beautiful shade of brilliant green like two jewels plastered on his face, he was very pale that sometimes seemed sickly. Wyatt knew that Chris didn't have many friends, he in fact had two, one was a friend he had since he was ten but had moved when his parents divorced and the books he read.

Another thing that seemed to separate them, Chris was studious; he liked keeping his nose stuck behind a book while Wyatt did everything in his power to get away from books. It wasn't as though he was dumb, he knew his stuff, it was natural for him, he didn't need to study, and things were just simple for him. Chris in the other hand studied the night before and got decent grades but nothing compared to his.

For the longest of time Chris didn't say anything and Wyatt was beginning to feel impatient. Wyatt knew that he wasn't really known for his patience and everyone knew that he lost it easily; and just before he said anything Chris wiped the dry tears from his face.

"I have been dreaming of my other life." His voice was just above a whisper, so soft that Wyatt had to lean closer to hear.

"What do you mean?"

His brother turned to face him. He had a sad smile on his face, his eyes told a different story, it seemed as though his eyes belonged to an old man instead of a sixteen year old.

Wyatt stared at him without knowing what to say or do. He didn't know how to react to this. He didn't understand; and just before he could ask Chris leaned closer to him.

"I am glad you are my brother." He reached out and cupped his face into his hands.

His green eyes fixed on him; his stare was as though it was the first time looking at him. Wyatt felt exposed and embarrassed; he went red around his ears and gulped hard but no matter how embarrassed he felt he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Chris went on as his eyes were wet with fresh tears that made his features look so raw, beautiful and fragile as Wyatt stared at him. Wyatt fought the urge to reach out and hug him; he felt the need to protect him.

"That you are safe." Chris went on.

Wyatt felt Chris's slender fingers play a little with one blonde lock as he stared at him with wonder and before Wyatt could do or say anything he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace. His face was between the nape of his neck and Chris's slender neck and his shoulder; Wyatt's lips touched briskly his collar bone.

He could smell Chris's cheap cologne, his soap and shampoo, his sweat combined with the smell of bed and a hint of the food they had eaten for dinner and Wyatt couldn't help but inhale him in, his smell burning his nostrils.

He felt Chris's arms around his larger frame. He could feel his body shaking, his breathing impaired as he cried into his hair. Wyatt could feel multiple kisses being planted on his crown and could feel Chris's hands petting his hair combing it back and then finally reaching down to his back where he rub into a circular motion. He felt like a child in a mother's arms.

Hesitantly, Wyatt encircled his arms around his slim form. He felt as though he should be the one comforting him but it was the other way around. He tried several times for what seemed a very long time from that position but Chris wouldn't budge.

After a while Wyatt felt himself go loose and before he knew it he fell asleep. He fell asleep in Chris's arms tight and caged with what seemed to have no key.

TBC

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again not mine…sad.

A/N: There will be more chapters coming up.

I want to thank Mana-Reader, VeronikaB, for reviewing and adding as their favorite. I want to thank the anonymous wyattxchrislover for reviewing. and finally but not least I want to thank WickedMagic for putting the time to place the story in alert.

I would encourage for everyone to review, thank you. Now enough rambling go back to the story.

Chapter Two

Wyatt sat quietly in the company of his friends between his best friend, Adam Schoenbeck, and his girlfriend for two years, Susan Marsh. He couldn't take his mind of the even that had happened during the night. He couldn't shake the awkwardness they both had felt in the morning when they woke up.

Chris hadn't let him go until Wyatt had woken him. He had apologized softly and had avoided him the whole morning and had skipped breakfast so he could avoid Wyatt even more. The truth was that Wyatt was confused. He didn't understand what his brother had talked about. He didn't know what he meant but worst of all he didn't know how to comfort him. It was all very confusing and it dealt too much around feelings, something he was not very attuned with; it was not his job everyone knew that it was their Phoebe's job.

"Baby?"

Wyatt snapped out of it as he saw around the table, everyone was staring at the football star and captain. Susan had a very concerned look and Adam looked at him as though Wyatt was about to lose his marvels.

Just before Wyatt could say anything he saw Chris come into the cafeteria unnoticed by everyone around him. He saw his brother sit alone at the edge of the table near the large windows. The whole table was empty and Wyatt felt a pinch of guilt as he saw his brother eating alone.

"I'll be back." Wyatt said as he got to his feet, he picked up his bag and shoved it over one shoulder as he leaned down and gave Susan a peck on her lips.

He ignored his friends' eyes as they followed him to the other side of the cafeteria where he sat across from his younger brother.

"Hey you." He said as he looked at his brother who looked surprise and at the same time annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked him with a half-a-glare.

"Can't I sit with my brother for lunch?"

"I've been with you in the same school for almost two years and you've never sat by me before." Chris said suspiciously.

"Maybe I want to start today." Wyatt felt like a jerk, he knew that Chris was right. He couldn't help but feel like he was the worst sort of brother even after his family always preached about 'Family first'.

"Do as you want."

Wyatt stared at him as Chris went back to his lunch as he looked outside without glancing at the older Halliwell. Wyatt saw that his brother was eating a standard school lunch; he couldn't see how Chris could eat it as it looked like a clump of goo instead of food. Wyatt liked his food to taste good all the time; he blamed it on his mother, being professional chef and all.

Knowing that his brother wouldn't speak again he looked outside. It was a very good day to play football. The sun was up like always in California, the grass was green, and the birds were chipping. He longed to go outside and play but at the same time he didn't want to leave Chris behind.

He instead he looked at his fellow students that enjoyed their time outside before the bell rang and they had to go back inside the school. His eyes automatically followed a group of girls wearing short shorts, his eyes followed the trace of their slender legs that glowed with the rays of the sun. Their small waists and long hair that swayed behind their backs as they disappeared around the corner Wyatt's lip curl into a small pleasurable smile.

His smile however went away when he saw two girls walking with dark clothes and their bodies were anything but slender. He quickly diverted his eyes from them looking across the courtyard hoping he could find something more agreeable to look at.

His eyes finally rested on a girl at the end with her boyfriend, they were lock into a passionate kiss. It made him remember Susan when they had first made love. His thoughts diverted back to Susan for couple of minutes before his eyes landed on a tall guy who wore loads of piercings and baggie dark clothes. He had a Mohawk and black military boots, he wore chains on the side of his pants and at the moment he had his eyes closed as banged his head slightly listening to his ipod.

Wyatt stared at him longer, he couldn't really figure out why people dressed like that. They looked bad, but yet again he was always for the abrocombrie and fitch kind of guy. He turned his attention from that guy and looked back at Chris who seemed to be staring intently at the same guy.

Frowning a bit Wyatt looked back at the punk outside who didn't seem to have noticed that two witchlighters were looking at him. Wyatt was about to ask if Chris knew him when the bell rang making him remember exactly where he was. Chris grabbed his stuff and looked at Wyatt with a blank stare.

"I'll see you at home." Chris said before he left.

Wyatt stared at his brother who dumped the contents of a half eaten meal into the trash before he followed the current of students to take them out of the cafeteria and into the halls.

Wyatt hurried to Susan's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he carried his and her bags. His mind however for the rest of the evening was on the guy that Chris had been staring at. He truly wondered if Chris knew him. He made a self note that he would ask him when they would get home.

All of his questions he had were not answered when he got home after practice. There was a demon to be vanquished and his mother and aunts needed help with the vanquishing. When he finally got home he took a shower and did his homework.

As he went downstairs he saw that his brother and father were sitting on the same couch. His father had an arm around Chris and Chris seemed as though he was in a stage between sleep and awake as Leo's hand stroke his hair gently. They were watching a CSI but Chris seemed as though he was having troubles staying awake.

It was odd now that Wyatt thought about it. He had a little sister that Leo could be spoiling but it was always Chris that he pampered the most. In a way Chris was Leo's little girl. He knew that his father loved them all, that was unquestionable but it was Chris that Leo took care and watch out for the most.

He watched them a little bit more before he headed upstairs. He was drained and it wasn't as though he had gotten the best sleep in the world. He said goodnight to Mel before he went to his room and said goodnight to his mother who was reading a book already inside her bed.

As Wyatt lay in his bed with his eyes closed he thought of Chris. His younger and only brother. His mind thought of all the things that had happened the previous night, Chris's attention to that punk. He thought of how really he didn't know his own brother.

It made him sad that Chris didn't have friends. It made him sad that he didn't know anyone that would be there, well anyone besides their dad and grandfather. It was really curious to him how those two pampered him. They took care of him. It didn't make sense how behind Chris's eyes laid a dark story he didn't know about.

He decided to get involved with his brother more; he decided to pay more attention to him. His family was right, family did go first, it was too bad that he had just realized it. Wyatt knew himself; once he put his mind into something nothing could stop him. He was going to get to know his brother and he would get Chris to open up to him. He didn't understand many things right then but he knew he would understand them someday.

He didn't hear Chris come in but he heard a shuffle from somewhere around the room. He opened his eyes to see Chris's naked silhouette under the moonlight. Shocked and a little bit aroused Wyatt shut his eyes but he opened them again slightly…to check if Chris was dressed of course.

TBC

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not own by me!

A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention I got the title from Dashboard Confessionals from their Dusk and Summer album.

I want to thank Dementory, CharmedJake, VeronikaB, and Mana-Reader for adding and reviewing. I want to thank Ella, wyattxchrislover for reviewing as well.

Don't worry this won't be another story where Wyatt finds out that his brother is gay.

Please I encourage for your reviews and I will post the next chapter up pretty soon as well. Thank you.

Chapter Three

"Do you know who that is?" Wyatt asked Adam as they hang around the hall waiting for Susan and Clair, Adam's girlfriend.

"Who?" Adam asked him as he eyed at a couple of sophomore cheerleaders that had parried in front of them.

"Him." Wyatt pointed at the punk who had the earphones well planted in his ears. He walked through the mass of students swiftly and ignored.

"He is in our history class," Adam said as he looked up at the ceiling thinking of his name, "Davis, Kenny Davis. Why?"

"I don't know yet." Wyatt told him truthfully.

He continued to watch him go until he disappeared in the crowd. Susan and Clair appeared from behind as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Wyatt felt her breast pressed firmly on his back and he wished they were alone.

They walked with the girls to their next class where Wyatt's mind drifted to the now named punk. He wondered what kind of name was Kenny Davis, it didn't sound punk, names like Isaac and Ben sounded punk, yet again he was biased. When he had been young there was a TV show he used to watch were the bad guys dressed punk and their names had been Isaac and Ben.

Before he knew it the bell rang and lunch time happened. He had excused himself from the group of football players and cheerleaders and made his way to the same spot where Chris decided to eat his lunch. It felt like the day before only this time Chris's eyes looked at him but didn't say anything.

He wondered what was going through his head. Chris and Wyatt sat in silence as Chris ate his school lunch meal and Wyatt ate something Susan had order from his mother's restaurant. Wyatt looked up from his plate to take a drink from his water bottle when he noticed Chris looking outside. He followed his line of sight and his eyes landed on Kenny Davis who listened to his music banging his head slightly. He was in the same spot as the day before and his looks hadn't improved.

Before Wyatt knew it, lunch was over.

The next day was almost the same and then it was Friday. Even though they didn't exchange a single word Wyatt felt as though they were getting a little bit closer. It drove him insane not to know the relationship between Chris and Davis.

Wyatt didn't want to ask just in case Chris decided not to answer him. He wanted Chris to tell him he didn't want to force himself to him. When Friday happened though and it was lunch time and Wyatt began to get his bag so he could sit by his brother both Adam and Susan stopped him.

"What's going on baby?" Susan asked, "Why are you eating with him?"

"There is something going on with him, I am worried." He told them truthfully.

"But you don't eat with us anymore, it's no fun without you here." Susan's lips pouted in the way that drove Wyatt crazy.

"I'll make it up to you." Wyatt blew into her ear. She giggled and pushed him away with a laugh.

"Hey isn't that the guy you were asking about before, Davis?" Adam observed from across the cafeteria. "Why is he talking to your brother?"

Wyatt's face quickly turned as he saw his brother Chris and that Davis punk talking angrily at each other. Wyatt left his friend and girlfriend as he made his way across the room determined to know what was happening.

"Will you just let it go?" he saw his brother glare at Davis.

"How can I?"

"You're the one who left remember?" Chris snapped at him, he saw his older brother near and added, "Just go away Kenny."

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked as he put his bag down near the seat he had been using the last four days.

Davis turned around; they looked at each other up and down until their eyes met locking as neither backed down. Wyatt saw his built, he was not bigger than him but from the look of his arms he seemed to be a boxer of some sort which meant that he was probably fast. He was also slightly shorter but not that much. He was much uglier up close or so Wyatt thought.

"He was just leaving." Chris said which made them look at him.

Davis looked between the brothers before he put his hands on his pockets and left. Wyatt stood there until he was sure that Davis wasn't going to come back before he sat in his now usual spot.

"Who's he?" Wyatt asked his little brother as he began to take out the lunch Susan had gotten him.

"No one." Chris answered.

Wyatt was going to push a little bit more but stopped as Chris handed him his favorite drink from the vending machine. For the rest of the lunch they stayed in silence even though every fiber in him wanted to find out more about this Davis individual.

Friday night he had promised Susan he would take her out. Really it was all a blur but from the smile she had on her face when he dropped her off he figured everything went great. He cleaned the backseat first and threw the contents to the large garbage bin outside their house before he opened the door to the manor.

After washing his teeth he made his way to the shared room. The reason why they shared room was because Paige had gotten a divorce with Henry and she had moved into the house with her children. Wyatt pried the door open to see the slim figure of his brother sitting on top of his bed with his head against the wall. He looked up at Wyatt and smiled slightly.

Wyatt looked at him and turned on the small light next to his bed. He jumped to the bed and with his hands behind head he looked at Chris who had returned to his usual blank stare as he lived in his head.

Wyatt didn't know how long he stayed like that and he didn't know when he had fallen asleep but when he woke up he had a blanket over him and Chris was no where around the room. With a sigh at the mystery that was his brother he got up and got ready for the new day. He made his way downstairs as his stomach demanded food and found his father drinking coffee on the marvel island of the kitchen.

"Morning." Wyatt said as he began to look for food.

"Why are you up so early?" his dad asked.

"What time is it?"

"11: 48, you usually get up at 1 at least." His father teased.

Wyatt gave him a sarcastic smile before he put some leftovers on the microwave.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Your aunt took the twins to the dentist while your mother took Jr. to the restaurant with her." Leo said before he took a sip from his mug. "Melinda went with her friends to the mall and Chris said he was going to the library before going to Victors."

Wyatt looked down, he thought of Chris and he had the crazy idea of going to the library to look for him but then a new thought came to mind.

"Dad do you know a Kenny Davis?"

TBC

Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed I own the plot for this story though.

A/N: Hey remember what I said that this is not another Wyatt finding out his brother is gay. This is something else so don't be discouraged. Thank you.

I want to thank all for those beautiful, wonderful, and awesome reviews.

Thank you Alkeron for reviewing and adding.

Chapter Four

Wyatt had orbed near the library and began walking towards the large fortress that usually he avoided. He thought of what his father had said. Leo's face had been a look of surprise and then to a small smile. He had told him that Kenny Davis was a friend of Chris's.

All in all Wyatt still didn't know the answer but he knew one thing for sure, his father was not telling him everything. He walked inside and as soon as he was inside the building he felt the cool air and he forced down a shiver. He always wondered why libraries were so cold; he thought of going to the receptionist if they had seen Chris, but then decided against it and focused on his brother by sensing.

Chris was sitting on a table alone with at least ten books and a notebook as he wrote things down. Wyatt stared at him momentarily before he went to him. Chris looked up at and Wyatt couldn't help but smirk at his surprised face at his willing presence in a library.

"You have an obsessive disorder of some sort." Chris told him after he sat down in the chair across from him.

"Why do you say that?" Wyatt asked him as he picked up one of his books and flipped through a book that had no illustration but complex sentence structures.

"I come here so I can get away from you." Chris said bluntly, everyone knew Chris for his right to the point modesty.

"Ouch!" Wyatt cringe his face as though it hurt. "What are you doing?"

"It's for my English lit class." Chris said, "Term project."

Wyatt watched him as he stopped paying attention to his older brother and continued his research. Wyatt stared around the bookshelves; he was bored out of his mind. He waited there for what seemed hours but when he looked at his watch he saw that he had spent there exactly fifteen minutes.

"Are you done?" he asked his brother.

Chris looked slightly annoyed but began to collect his books. He handed some of the load to Wyatt and Wyatt deliberately followed him around the library returning the books to their rightful places. Wyatt followed Chris down the stairs and into the outside where the sun shone brightly.

"Where are we going?" He asked him as they were crossing the street.

"I need to buy shoes." Chris said as he pointed at his tore converse. "Last vanquish ruined them, that and they're old."

"So we are going to the mall?"

"Sure."

Wyatt smiled as he in one long stride was walking next to his brother instead of walking behind him. As they were walking together and as they reached the mall (after they orbed there) Wyatt felt as though they were on a date. He shook off the feeling, they were brothers, of course it wasn't a date, or so he told himself.

They sat together on the food court after they had gotten his new converse and he had changed into them. Wyatt was telling Chris dumb things that Adam had done few days ago as he made a fool of himself. Wyatt began to scratch his brain for other things that he could tell Chris because there was a smile and sometimes full on laughs from him.

They were fine until a shadow loomed over them. They both looked to see who was there and to Wyatt's annoyance and curiosity Davis was glaring down at them.

"What are you doing with him?" He asked venomously at Chris.

"Go away." Chris glared back.

Davis reached out and was going to get a good hold of Chris's forearm. Protective-like Wyatt got up and grabbed Davis around the collar of his shirt. Before either of them could hit the other Chris wiggled in between them.

"Go away Kenny." He said angrily, "Let him go Wyatt."

"Why are you hanging out with this looser!" Davis flared at him and Wyatt snorted.

"Who I hang out or don't hang out with is none of your business." Chris glared, his back on Wyatt as he stared fully at the punk. "Go away."

"He has a girlfriend you do know that." Davis glared down at Chris hoping that with that kind of information Chris would go with him instead. Wyatt knew those games, he seen them play thousands of times around the football team.

"Duh." It was Chris's response. "You are making a scene, please just go away."

"You heard him." Wyatt glared from behind Chris. He so wished that Chris wasn't in front of him, he wanted to break that little punk's face so bad.

"Shut it." Chris hissed at him.

"This is not over" Davis threatened as he looked straight into Wyatt's eyes. Wyatt stood straighter and glared back at him; with Chris forgotten in the middle.

Davis was about to leave but two security guys came closer.

"Is there a problem?" they asked.

"None at all," Chris told them and got their stuff from the table. "We were just leaving."

Chris shot Wyatt a glare and Wyatt left after him but not before giving _that_ _little weasel_ a well satisfying smirk.

They were a good three blocks away from the mall and Chris was walking quiet fast in front of him. Wyatt wanted to say something and at the same time he felt like going back and look for Davis himself.

"What were you thinking?" he heard Chris ask him angrily.

"He was about to touch you," Wyatt was annoyed at Chris's reaction, "obviously you don't want him around. I was just there making sure he was not trying to do something funny."

"No," Chris glared at him as he turned and Wyatt almost crashed into him. "Whatever. The main thing is what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" Wyatt asked angrily. "What is wrong with you? Who is that guy?"

Chris sighed as he looked away and then back at him, "He's my ex. Well sort of."

"Wait your saying you're gay?"

"No I am saying that Kenny and I went out for couple of dates and then he dumped me." Chris glared at Wyatt.

"So you are gay?"

Chris glared at him and threw his hands up in the air frustrated and began walking just as fast as before and if not a little bit faster.

"Hey!" Wyatt went after him, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Chris yelled at him and he turned around a corner and orbed.

Angry at the new information and mad at Chris's reaction Wyatt went to the same spot where Chris had disappeared and orbed near Susan's place where he would let some steam off.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed I just own this plot.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for your wonderful, glorious reviews, they were Brilliant!

Don't worry pretty soon I will have the other chapter edited. Stay tune and don't forget to review, thank you.

Chapter Five

"Oh honey what are you doing here so gloomy?" Piper asked her son as he was getting himself something to eat.

"Susan and I got into a fight." He told her.

"What about?" Piper asked concerned.

"Chris."

"Chris?"

Wyatt told his mother that Chris and him and gotten into a little misunderstanding and he had gone to Susan's to rant off a little but she got annoyed with him after a while and then they began fighting. She had a lot of boiled up feelings, he told his mother that he had been spending his lunch time with Chris instead of his usual routine.

"I saw you in the mall!" Melinda came in before his mother could respond to his story.

Melinda looked more like him, she had blonde hair but her eyes were her mother's.

Melinda went and served herself some chips that were open on the island as she continued with her tale to Wyatt's annoyance. "I feel for Chris, you totally screwed up _Big Brother_."

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked her annoyed.

She smiled, "Few of your classmates saw you too, now everyone thinks that you are cheating on Susan."

"How am I cheating on Susan exactly?" Wyatt asked her.

"From everyone's perspectives you and Chris are going out." She said.

"How can anyone think that?" both older son and older Halliwell charmed sister chorused.

"Chris is not the most popular pearl of the bunch." She said biting down on a chip, "I mean he went unnoticed until Wyatt decided to have lunch with him. From the mall incident everyone now thinks that you two are doing it."

"But he is his brother." Piper exclaimed appalled.

"Nobody knows that." Melinda said as she reached out and took a big gulp from Wyatt's cup, "All the school knows is that Wyatt has a little sister and that she is in eighth grade. Chris went unnoticed. It is a wonder to me how he managed that with his looks."

Piper looked concerned and then everything was clear to Wyatt. He now understood Susan's reaction, he could only guess someone had texted her and tell her that he was out with someone. Then he showed up talking about his brother and that weasel. All in all it made sense but at the same time she had no right to shut him up, she knew perfectly well that he was worried about his brother. She knew that Chris was his brother, why was she doing the whole 'I'm hurt and jealous' act.

He wondered really how no one in the school knew Chris to be his brother; they had the same last name. Now it made sense to him how Davis had reacted, but at the same time Wyatt couldn't help shake off the jealous feeling he had in his chest. Davis had no right to touch Chris; he had no right especially since according to Chris they had gone to few dates and then dumped him.

How could anyone dump Chris was beyond Wyatt and his little sister apparently. Chris was so beautiful anyone that stood next him ended up looking like an accessory.

"Where is Chris?" Wyatt asked Melinda as she took another drink from his cup.

"Grandpa's." She said as he orbed to their grandfather's apartment.

Sure enough when he arrived Chris was lying on the most uncomfortable position, no grandchild of Victor had been able to sleep on that couch but Chris. Chris made another one of his little moans that made Wyatt stare at him. He didn't notice the audience he had from the other couches behind him.

Victor and Leo had been sitting there, all three men had been talking but Chris had fallen asleep when his father and grandfather had begun talking about baseball. Wyatt took a step closer to the couch, he leaned closer as Chris shuffle a little making his red lips pout a little, his cheeks were rosy from the heat, and his hair slightly damp on his forehead.

"Wyatt?" Leo asked making the older Halliwell startle.

Embarrassed Wyatt turned around and saw that both Victor and Leo had similar frowns on their foreheads.

"I was looking for him." Wyatt pointed behind him at the younger witchlighter.

"What for?" Victor asked.

Wyatt felt as though he was under the radar and made a frown of his own.

"Brother's stuff." Wyatt told them somewhat annoyed.

"Do you want to stay?" Victor asked, "I have refreshments in the fridge if you want."

"Sure." Wyatt said and headed to the kitchen.

He saw a pack of beer and he almost reached out to it but remembered that he was not at a friend's house but his grandfather, and the fact that his father was also present. He saw a jar of lemonade and with a glass he poured himself some.

When he made his way back to the living room where the fan over the heads made a small squeaking sound did his grandfather chuckled at his drink.

"Aren't you a little bit too old for lemonade?"

Wyatt looked between his father and grandfather and he let out a smirk, he made his way back to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Satisfied he returned to the living room. There was no other seating space so he sat on the floor with his back leaning on the couch Chris was sleeping from. Wyatt noticed the single glass half empty of lemonade, the ice of it had already melted making the glass drip water and making a small stain on the napkin it was sitting on.

He looked to his side where he could see Chris sleeping. He smiled slightly at the fact that Chris had not been allowed to drink, he wondered if it even crossed his relative's minds to let Chris drink. He doubted it; they were just too protective of him.

The conversation really was on baseball; his father's and grandfathers favorite sport. Wyatt liked football better but any sport would do for his entertainment. Sure enough as most men were, they began talking about politics and how it affected their money.

They all stopped talking when they had gone a bit too loud and Chris had shuffled on the couch and had made a waking up sound with his throat. They all tone down the notch and shifted the conversation to safer ground, baseball and food.

It was on their second pack of beer when Chris woke up. The three buzz men laughed at him telling him stories of how he had slept. After a good dosage of teasing Wyatt became very much aware when Chris went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to prepare something to eat.

The phone rang and it was Chris who answered it. He was on it for couple of minutes before he leaned to tell them that it was Piper, she had called to tell the men of the Halliwell household to stay there because they were being raided by Phoebe's daughters, and Coop and Henry Jr. were coming over.

There were just two types of foods that Wyatt savored above anything else, his mother's and Chris's. He loved his mother's food, it was delicious and every time he got hungry he went to bother her about it. When she failed to be there he went to Chris, the only one that had received her natural gifts.

Chris was soon becoming a well respected chef of his own. Not only was he being perfected in his cooking he also was becoming the one who did all the potions, Wyatt guessed that it must just be a talent his younger brother had.

TBC

Please Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: not mine…

A/N: Here it is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

By mid afternoon on Sunday Wyatt received a very angry call from Susan. He of course ignored her and told her once she calmed down he would talk to her. Annoyed he went inside the house where his mother and father were taking Melinda to meet her boyfriend's parents in a family dinner. They all had decided it was safer there than here.

Paige in the other hand was driving her kids to their mortal grandparents from Henry's side. He sighed as he settled on the couch bored out of his mind. Soon after Chris entered the living room with a bowl of popcorn and drinks.

He gave Wyatt his shared and began to nibble on his own share. They were quiet but Wyatt had a feeling that Chris wanted to say something. His patience was leaving him but he bit down on his tongue or put handfuls of popcorn into his mouth.

"Kenny asked me out about six months ago." Chris began as he looked everywhere but Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at him, he saw how nervous Chris looked as he pulled back his messy long hair behind his ear.

"As I said we went out for couple of dates. It was fun, he was my first boyfriend sort of speak. He was the first person who noticed me really so I don't know I got thrilled." Chris went on.

Wyatt didn't understand what Chris had seen on him but decided to keep that to himself for now.

"About a month ago I found out that he was going after this girl, Vera was her name she's from my class. He likes sophomores." Chris chuckled almost the same way Victor had last night when he had gotten a lemonade instead of beer. "Well when I asked him about it he told me that he didn't want to see me anymore and that I was just a bother and a fling."

Wyatt used all of his strength not to go out there and find that punk who had dared say that to his brother.

"It has been less than a week that he has been following me telling me that he was wrong and that he wants me back." Chris finally said looking at Wyatt. "I told him no. I told him I don't want him anymore. And there it is, the story of your _gay_ brother when in fact I am bi."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it like that." Wyatt apologized, if there was one thing he didn't want to do at that moment was to hurt Chris.

"So did you like him?" Wyatt was dreading the answer but he had to ask.

"Yes." Chris answered him. It was as though Chris had driven a knife on his heart and had twisted it. "But what can I do? He hurt me and cheated on me, am I suppose to just forgive him because he wants me back?"

"Thanks for telling me." Wyatt said with a little more hope and determined to protect Chris at all cost in the school.

Chris nodded, silence consumed them again. He watched as Chris nibbled into the popcorn again. He reached out and grabbed Chris into an embrace. He held him there for well he didn't know for how long but he liked having Chris between his arms.

He shifted their weight and Chris stayed in his arms until their parents came back. It was weird he didn't even noticed the time go by so fast and he didn't feel when Chris had half fallen asleep. He just orbed him to the room and carefully placed him on top of his bed.

He didn't want it to sound like a pun but truly Chris looked like an angel. He was so beautiful when he slept so beautiful, he looked so inviting but at the same time he didn't want to taint him. His hand reached out to touch his face; he removed his hair from his face and smiled softly. He reached down to him and made their lips meet just slightly where it was barely a peck.

In the morning of Monday he walked to his locker, when Adam appeared.

"I heard what happened!" he laughed and Wyatt's heart beat rose, fear stroke him, how in the world had Adam found out that he had kissed Chris?

"It was so much fun joking about it to the guys, it wasn't until I couldn't hold it anymore and told them that he was your brother!" Adam went on, "For a second there they all thought that you had turned a fag!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes, he grabbed his history book and for a second he just stared at it. He kind of hoped that Davis wouldn't be there, he hoped with all of his might because he didn't know what to do or say. On one hand he wanted to beat him into a pulp and in the other hand he wanted to tell him that he had kissed Chris yesterday, then all at the same time he wanted him there just to figure out what had happened between them.

What person in their right mind would let Chris go for an average girl? Chris was half angel for crying out loud! He saw Susan walk with Clair and for the respect of their friendship Clair and Adam didn't say their usual hello but they smiled briefly at one another.

They sat in their usual spots where Wyatt began to joke with other members of the football team. When he was in the mist of laughing he saw the punk that boiled his blood. Yet at the same time he liked the fact that Chris was not talking to him and that he didn't want to see him anymore. Actually it really was the thing that made his day.

As twisted fate was though their new history substitute pair them up for a light project in the library. When she had read out the names the entire classroom had gone quiet and the eyes had been diverted between Wyatt and Davis.

And as twisted and cruel fate was when they entered the library they saw Chris sitting alone in one of the tables. All of the tables were occupied and their subject was closest to where Chris was sitting at.

Full of confidence Wyatt began walking to where his brother sat. He smiled at him when Chris looked up and Chris responded with a beautiful smile of his own. However the smile had turned to a sour face when he saw who was behind Wyatt.

He looked between Wyatt and Davis, confused and a little betrayed.

"We are in the same history class." Wyatt exclaimed, he did not want to be blamed for the injustice.

"I know." Chris said, "but why are you partnering up?"

"Sub." Davis suddenly said as he passed Wyatt and shoved him slightly out of the way and sat in the vacant seat next to Chris.

Chris looked around the library and finally narrowed his eyes and ignored the person that was sitting next to him. Wyatt couldn't help but smile. He sat across from Chris and began opening his binder so that they would be done with the project and not deal with it.

They had their own books spread on the table; maybe it was Chris who made the atmosphere silent, because both seniors had their mouths shut even though both had a thing or two to say to one another.

The period was almost over when Wyatt was done with his share and he had decided tear a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote Chris a quick note telling him that he would meet him at lunch and good luck doing his term project.

Chris smiled at him from behind the piece of paper. Wyatt saw that Davis had leaned over the shoulder and read the contents. He shot a glare at Wyatt and was about to get up but Chris grabbed him from the arm and pulled him down.

"Why do you like this guy?" Davis flared at him.

"I'll see you at lunch." Chris whispered Wyatt's direction and then turned to Davis.

"Doesn't it bother you that he is in a relationship?" Davis went on, "Can't you see that you're the other one!"

"Keep your voice down Kenny" Chris hissed as he looked around the library, "You don't know what you are talking about."

"All I know is that I've been replaced by this looser!" Davis spat and Wyatt snorted as he began to leave. At this Davis got up despite Chris's efforts and punched Wyatt across the face.

TBC

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Charmed belongs not to me.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for your reviews! They are truly wonderful, I hope you like this chapter because I had fun writing it. I will update as soon as I can but lately I have way too many papers to write for my English class.

Chapter Seven

They were sitting outside the principal's office. It was Wyatt, Chris, and Davis, in that order. A woman about her early 40's rushed into the office; she looked flamboyant and had a pink fussy scarf around her neck. She looked down at the three boys sitting outside, and Wyatt saw her face mirror her emotions as she looked from face to face.

When her eyes met his face she had looked apologetic, when they met Chris she had this mixture of happiness and disappointment and then finally her eyes met Davis and her face had become angry and a little bit disappointed.

"Ms. Davis." The principal had said from his office door.

Wyatt could see Piper sitting very rigid on the chair in front of the desk and he could barely see his coach's tennis shoes as the woman, Davis's mother, went in.

Davis made this irritated sound with his mouth and relaxed on the chair he was sitting on. Wyatt noticed that Chris was giving him side glances. Feeling that the older Halliwell was looking at him Chris turned his attention to his brother.

The fight had been stopped by his friends, but someone had to hold back Adam from joining in though. For some reason the bruise on his face hurt more than all those fights he had gotten while protecting innocents.

"What am I going to do with both of you?" Chris said defeated as he put his hands over his mouth and his elbows to his knees.

Both looked at the form between them.

"Just get rid of him." Davis said which just made Chris glare at him.

He smiled a slightly at the look of his face, he would take on Davis any day.

"Then what about you?" Chris asked, "How can I get rid of both of you?"

"Sorry you're stuck with me, like it or not." Wyatt smirked, Chris turned and glared but at the end he just chuckled a little remembering that he had used that same line when they were small when Chris went behind him.

It was Chris's favorite expression when Wyatt sometimes sneaked out of the house Chris always decided to tag along. "It's me and you Fuzzy, there is no other way." Chris let out a satisfying laugh. Years ago when Wyatt had decided to shave his head and Chris loved making fun of him, especially since he didn't like how his hair looked. When his hair had been barely growing it was this fuzz thing on his head and by the rays of the sun it looked even funnier.

Wyatt laughed with Chris but they both toned it down when the secretary on the receptionist desk 'shh'ed them.

"You're bad." Chris glared but this time it did not have the same intensity.

"What is he to you?" They heard Davis asked angrily.

Chris turned to him ignoring Wyatt and just before Chris could say anything Wyatt poked him on the ribs and they all turned to see the adults coming out of the office.

"Wyatt!" the coach was the first out, "I don't want to come down here again you hear!"

"Yes sir." Wyatt got to his feet, his head however hung a little at the look of Piper's angry face.

"Wyatt," she said signaling him to follow her, "Chris I'm taking you home too."

"but I have…" Chris began but at the look of Piper's eyes he closed his mouth.

Wyatt went after his mother but when he turned around he saw Chris lingered behind a little. He saw when Chris reached out to Davis but Davis moved away and gave him his back. Wyatt was about to turn fully around and this time he would be the one who would plant him a good punch across his ugly face. He heard his mother say his name angrily and it took all of his might to follow her instead.

They sat on the bottom of the stairs as they heard their mother and father arguing, really they were just waiting for all hell to break lose.

"This is Wyatt's mess!" they heard Leo roar, "why did you bring Chris with you?"

The brothers looked at one another.

"Should we try to stop them before we're left orphans?" Chris asked worriedly as he looked anxiously up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt said, his father was right, Chris shouldn't be involved.

"Think Wyatt you could have lost your scholarship." Chris said firmly. "Do you really want that?"

Wyatt looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"No but…"

"No buts, I don't want to be the reason why you don't end up becoming the doctor you want to be." Chris said firmly.

Wyatt stared at the ground. He hadn't really thought of that. Even if they were the strongest family ever to walk the earth's surface it didn't mean that they were the riches. They had so many mouths to feed and so little money. With bills to pay he could see what his little brother was talking about.

In the mist of their own conversation they hadn't heard Leo and Piper come out of their bedroom, both had a frowns on their faces but they had heard just enough of their sons' conversation. And before Wyatt could respond to Chris he heard their parents.

"You're grounded." Leo told to Wyatt, "Chris follow me we're are going to magic school."

"Okay!" Chris got up fast, he reached out to his father and he orbed them to the school of wonders.

"I'm sorry mom." Wyatt apologized.

She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. "Well come on you are going to spend the rest of the day with me in the restaurant."

It was very late until he saw Chris. Chris was founding over a book from his favorite library and had looked up at him when he had come in but went back to his book soon after. That night, as much as he wanted to sleep he heard Chris toss on his bed and Wyatt woke him up.

He really needed to know why his little brother had so many nightmares. He was angry at himself more than anything; but he wasn't so selfish or so self-righteous, he blamed Davis as well. He had gotten the rest of the day suspension but Davis had gotten two day suspension.

He looked down at his phone and read the couple of texts his friends had send them. Adam was the angriest, and he knew that at this moment not even Clair would be able to calm him down. He sighed, Tuesday, it was going to be a very, no, a very long day.

He turned to see his brother fast asleep again, a small frown on his face but he didn't shift around his bed too much, just the usual. Even if he wanted to sleep he stayed up that night staring at Chris.

He picked up the book that Chris had been founding over, he saw the notebook that Chris had been scribbling over and read: _Our past lives sometimes come into dreams. The ghost of parallel lives might be the cause of my deprived sleeping habits. I can see it surely, I know it existed. I know it was real and then at the same time I am scared that someone would find out. Does this mean I didn't die? What really happen, and why do I cry for her when she is not part of me. As much as my other self is Bianca is not part of me here and now, and yet I cry for her and can't stop myself from blaming Wyatt, he was the one who vanquished her after all._

TBC

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Charmed...well you know this stuff.

A/N: this is the turning point of the story this is heading for the climax, thank you for reading.

Thank you all for the reviews! and for keeping on reading.

Chapter Eight

He was very quiet the next day. He didn't understand what Chris meant in his journal, who had he vanquished? It drove him insane not to know and at the same time he felt guilty in looking over Chris's notebook. He couldn't ask Chris what he meant because then that would mean that he had to admit that he had read his notebook.

"Earth to Wyatt." Wyatt snapped out of it when Adam wave his hand over Wyatt's face. Yesterday Paige had lowered the swollen bruise next to his mouth. "What are you thinking?"

"Chris." He said truthfully.

"You get obsess easily." Adam said as he slumped his things and himself next to him during the period that they had break.

Wyatt frowned, he remembered Chris saying something similar to him when they had been in the library over the weekend.

"He's my brother." Wyatt said defensively, "I'm just worry."

"I know, in a very obsessive way." Adam finished for him, "So have you talked to Susan yet?"

"Not since Sunday." Wyatt told him.

Right now his mind was not on Susan, for he was just trying to figure out what was happening to his brother. Obviously Chris thought it was something magical or else he wouldn't be looking at magical books for reference and yet how could Chris not think it was magical related when everything about them was magical.

"Talk to her for my sake!" Adam whined, "Clair won't let the subject drop, if you don't pretty soon we'll both be girl-less!"

"I told her everything that I could, she's the one being stubborn!" Wyatt declared and Adam snorted.

"No it's your whole dam family who are stubborn."

Wyatt glared at him.

At home he sat bored fiddling with the book of shadows when he heard the door bell ring. He got to his feet and hurried down to see who was the new person in the house. From top of the stairs he saw his father open the door.

"Is Chris home?" he heard Davis ask.

"Yes, come in." he heard his father say.

Automatically Wyatt recited under his breath the spell of invisibility, personal gain rang at the back of his mind but in all technicalities it wasn't personal gain, it was for his brother and no self interest what so ever, or so he told himself.

Chris walked right next to him, he stopped halfway and looked at his direction but he heard his name from the bottom of the stairs and he went down. Wyatt sighed with relief it had been way too close.

Wyatt made his way downstairs and before the front door closed he stepped out and hid behind the large plants his mother had. He watched as Chris sat on the steps and Davis walked about in front of him.

"I can't take it anymore Chris!" he said, "You are my boyfriend last time I checked."

"You left me for Vera." Said Chris a bit cold.

"I didn't leave you for anyone, she had me blacked mail." Davis said, Wyatt held in the retort he had for him.

"What was it so bad that you couldn't even tell me?" Chris asked, "What could have been the secret that you had to say such hurtful things?"

"Look I'm sorry, how many times do I have to apologize?" Davis knelt before him, he grabbed Chris's hands into his and to Wyatt's fury Chris didn't take them away. "Remember Isaac?"

"Your friend?" Chris asked, "The one with the skull on his forearm?"

Wyatt blinked, there was a punk out there whose name was Isaac? Well that was amusing.

"He asked me to hold his heroin," Davis began explaining, "I said of course, well you know how Vera is, she went through my stuff and threatened me to go out with her or she'll turn me in to the school."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris asked, "I could've helped you."

"I didn't want you to get involved." Davis said. "I love you."

Wyatt knew for sure an excuse like that wouldn't sell his brother short. Chris was smart and an excuse like that was just way too pathetic.

Out of nowhere Chris threw his arms around Davis. Davis encircled his around the smallness of his waist.

"I've missed you." Chris said to him, "Tell me next time okay?"

"I promise." Davis said into his neck.

They stood there hugging for some time and Wyatt was left dumbstruck; how could his brother have believed that? How could he take him back?

"Now can I ask you few questions?" Davis asked pulling Chris away slightly.

Chris nodded, as Wyatt tried his best to listen to the next because his inside were boiling, twisting, and growling like a beast ready to come out.

"Why are you hanging out with _him_?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Chris said slightly annoyed and amused, "Wyatt is my brother."

"Wait that's your brother?!" Davis asked shocked.

"Yes." Chris said with a grin and Wyatt felt a pinch in his stomach.

"That explains a lot things." Davis said relieved, "I should have guess, he has similar air as your dad and grandfather."

"What air?" Chris asked.

"Never mind." Davis said with a huge grin of his own. "Come here."

He grabbed Chris again but this time he pulled him into a kiss. Chris grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled Davis closer. Wyatt's insides were burning with fury.

He could hear his mother calling for him, but there was no way he could get out of here without making a noise. He cursed the spell; he was mad at Chris and worst of all he wanted now more than ever to destroy Kenny Davis.

After a while the door opened and Leo came out, he cleared his throat and the two separated quickly. Wyatt thanked the Elders for his father; truly his father was an angel even if he had chosen to fall from grace. The Elders should really reconsider his position, or so Wyatt thought.

Leo had told them that dinner was almost ready and had invited Davis but he had declined saying that he needed to get ready for work. Leo left leaving the door open and Wyatt took the opportunity to leave before he was caught.

TBC.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Charmed series is not mine...but the plot is!

A/N: How am I doing?

I want to thank everyone who has taken the time out of their busy lives to review or add my story to their favorites and alerts.

if you have questions don't hesitate to ask.

Chapter Nine

Wyatt traced his bare skin with his finger tips. The light of a candle reflected, slightly, his skin as he leaned closer and with his tongue he traced his back. Chris was lying on satin sheets with the hue of black where they embraced his curves.

Touching him tenderly; making him moan as he worked his way to the top of his shoulder blade. He turned him so that he could face him. He stared mesmerized with his beauty, his large green eyes looking at him behind his eyelashes, as he was inviting him, welcoming him into his arms.

Wyatt obliged and got on top of him. They were both naked and Wyatt leaned to his mouth to savor him. His hands remembering his body; his stomach flat and taught, he began to work his way from his mouth to his throat inhaling him deeply.

His hands reached to his butt where he touched all the way to the back of his knee feeling the curve of his thigh. Without effort he opened his long legs and Chris wrapped them around his waist.

Wyatt was kissing him again as Chris made a pleasurable and purr-able sound from deep within his throat. Wyatt felt himself very hard, he didn't want to wait anymore, and he wanted him. He looked into those eyes he loved so much and with a small reassuring nod from the one underneath him he purloined his innocence; beguiling him into all the rings of paradise.

All of his moans and little whiny noises coming from him as he grasped him closer and Wyatt slid into him; drowning unfathomable within him. Just before he released his eyes flew open at a harsh sound from somewhere around the house.

He looked around confused and found himself in his own bed. Chris was not in the room but the door was left open. Disappointed and embarrassed he realized that he had been having a very good dream. It was wrong and different in so many levels but overall it was the best dream he ever had.

He rushed downstairs and found his family throwing spells left and right as a gang of demons had infiltrated their home early that morning. Wyatt looked around as he saw his mother hit the wall hard and his aunt Paige had been hit across the chest as she hid behind a couch. Melinda and Chris saw that both of the charmed sisters were down and they threw themselves in the front line.

They were in Wyatt's way and Wyatt used his telekinesis and threw them out of the way. Heat radiated from his palms as he threw his arms up. The demons shocked at the unexpected wave of power turned to see him. In agonizing screams the demons flared up and were vanquished into oblivion.

Wyatt turned around, after the demons had been turned into more than just ashes but little particles of dusts lingering in the air, and went to help his family. He healed Paige as Chris and Melinda helped their mother to the couch.

"Is everyone alright?" Wyatt heard his father from the top of the stairs, he had Henry and the twins with him for their own safety.

"Yes!" Piper yelled, "Wyatt vanquished them."

"Seriously Wy," Chris complained, "Why did you throw us out of the way, Melinda and I had them!"

"Leave your brother alone." Piper said, "Just be thankful he was there."

Leo had come down and began to fuss over Chris and Melinda. Paige looked at the small cut in one of the twin's finger when she had order her to go upstairs to safety.

"I can't ever get use to see that much power." Paige said in a mixture of amazement and resentment.

"Oh no!" Piper cried as she walked over her grandfather's clock.

The old thing was shattered in pieces, again, and Piper was already chanting the words to repair it as she had an annoyed look about her. Wyatt looked at it pathetically and took a better look around the room.

His cousins and aunt were arguing about them using their powers. His mother was picking up few things as his father had both of his annoyed younger siblings.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked Paige before the argument went into a screaming joust.

"One of her charges was trying to vanquish demons that were out of her league again." Piper said clearly annoyed.

"Look it's not like I deliberately ask the demons to follow me." Paige said in her defense, "I was just trying to get home and before I knew it they were here."

"Let's talk about this in the kitchen." Piper said still very much annoyed, "All of you go and get ready for school."

All of the Halliwell line went up the stairs; his cousins were looking at him with total awe while Melinda and Chris glared at him. He ignored their glares until he reached his room. He sat on the edge of his bed after he had showered because Chris still looked pretty much annoyed.

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

Chris shot him an odd look. It was a look of utter horror before again recognition happened and Chris's eyes softened before they turned suspicious.

"Not get in my way," he snapped icily.

"Technically you and Melinda were in my way." Wyatt said annoyed himself.

He felt all the frustration from the past week. He could feel himself annoyed that Kevin Davis had a second chance. How could Chris take him back was something of a mystery to him. Then it wasn't his fault that he had been blessed to have more power. He knew his stuff, he always knew his stuff. His father had taught him that when a demon was involved it was wiser to take them out fast before they came back and bit in the ass.

"In your way?" Chris's voice had gone a pitch slightly higher. "How did you come out with that one genius?"

"Never mind that," Wyatt snapped and got up from the bed as he towered over Chris. "How can you take that punk back? Are you taking drugs too?"

"What?" Chris asked appalled, "You were listening to my conversation?"

"You expected me not to when you told me clearly that you didn't want him around!"

Chris gave him his back as Wyatt could hear him take steady breath and from the mirror in their room he could see that Chris had his eyes closed.

"You have not changed a bit Wyatt!" Chris turned around clearly not able to control himself.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Don't you ever do that again you had no right!" Chris glared at him as he poked his slender finger into his chest, it didn't hurt him but from the red mark left of Chris Wyatt could only guess that it had hurt him instead.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE 'NO RIGHT'!" Wyatt felt himself yelling, "YOU SAID HE WAS NO ONE, YOU _LIED_ TO ME! YOU SAID THAT HE WAS BOTHERING YOU AND NOW IT TURNS OUT THAT EVEN DAD KNOWS _HIM_! AND THAT YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH _HIM_!"

"STAY OUT OF IT WYATT!" Chris yelled back, "STAY OUT!"

"FINE!"

"_Fine_."

TBC.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!

A/N: I want to give thanks to Mana-Reader, Lizardmomma, and Dementory for the reviews on Chapter 9 and Jose.

And for everyone who reads it. Bows.

Chapter Ten

Wyatt was so angry, he felt so angry and when he saw Susan walk by him he ignored her only to reconsider it and grabbed her arm. It was after all what Chris wanted him to do, he was going to stay out of it and he was not going to lose his girlfriend for two years just because Chris decided to play favorites between his brother and boyfriend.

He didn't even want to see Chris and he defiantly didn't want to think of the dream he had. He made himself to think of other thoughts, Susan's breasts, football, food, Susan's breast, football, food, Chris's thighs around him as he welcomed him deeper.

He shook his head roughly; there was something very wrong with him. He brought back his attention to the small of Susan's waist as she walked excitedly with Clair. It was Wyatt who had wanted to go and eat outside the school's ground instead of the cafeteria; so about six of them squeezed into his car with Susan basically on his lap as both Clair and Adam took the passenger's seat.

He was kissing her when the red light was on; he was trying his best to think of her smell, on the softness of her skin, and her shinny hair.

"Wyatt!" he heard Jenifer, another one of Susan's perfect looking friend from the back of his seat.

"I'm going already!" Wyatt smirked as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

He had almost forgotten when he checked his watch and hurried everyone to go back to the school's ground. They were seating outside in the courtyard as Wyatt took couple of kids from the stairs where they took precedence.

They laughed, they talked and laughed some more. Almost at the end of lunch Wyatt couldn't help but keep twitching, his head was filled with images of Davis and Chris kissing on the shadows of the school. His head began to play things with him as he thought of Chris trying to call out his name for help but Davis had him pinned.

"I'll be back." Wyatt said as he gave a very happy Susan a peck on her crown.

He began his search from the library to other parts of the school. He finally made it to the cafeteria, a place in which he should have gone to look in the first place, and saw Chris sitting in his usual spot as he looked outside.

Wyatt began walking to him but stopped as he saw Davis and couple of Davis's friends walk over to where Chris was sitting. To his turmoil Chris greeted them with the smile he loved so much.

Jealousy sprang through him, that smile belonged to him and him alone. It was reserved only for his eyes and one out there had the right to see it. And before he began walking to take Chris away from that crowd he stopped and thought about it for a minute.

He sounded ridiculous, how in the world could a smile belong to him? He turned around before Chris's table spotted him and began to make his way outside. He saw from a distance his friends. He wondered how they would react if they knew what he was.

He was half a witch, half an angel. He protected the world every single day, every single day his family was in danger. He looked at them laugh and for some reason he couldn't make himself go over and join them.

He felt drained and excluded. It was his senior year and here he was feeling pathetic. He needed to know why he felt the way he did but there was no one out there that could explain to him what was happening. Why was he having sexual desires and starting to feel intimate and unorthodox feelings towards his brother.

It was his brother, how could he think of him that way? He knew he wasn't gay, he liked girls, but Chris was something different. Chris was unique, a jewel among the world. A shinning star among the darkness. He had never before in his life felt a pull towards darkness, it never had tempted him and least of all he had never felt depressed. He always had everyone and everyone adored him.

But now he felt himself stand in the shadows, the shadows deep in his mind that seemed to consume him. That separated his mind of needing, wanting to do what was right. Yet he questioned himself, what was right?

He shook those feelings away and began walking, not to his friends, not to Chris and his table where the source of all his problems lay, Kenny Davis, but to the football field. He sat on the benches for what seemed hours and before he knew it, practice was about to start.

It had been a full hour when he had gotten home. His mother had made him look over some books regarding the demon clan he had vanquished in the morning. He was working on that and put all of his attention in it and tried to get his mind of the slim boy walking around the house.

He heard a door bell and he ignored it, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he heard Kenny Davis's voice. To his surprise and most annoyance and jealousy he found out that all of his family had met the punk. To his amusement and peace of mind by his mother's face he could tell that the older of the Charmed ones did not like him.

Everyone fussed over the new arrival and each fought for his attention. Chris was already ready to go out with him to Wyatt's limit he crossed his arms.

"Did it hurt?" one of the twins asked curiously as she pointed at one of his earning on his left ear.

"None at all."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. Why did his family liked him? He was obviously trouble and it seemed that his family had been fighting way too many demons to figure out that human threats walked among them as well.

He almost had a heart attack when Piper's lip curled into a small smile when Davis had given her a flower. To his most horror of the whole event had gotten worse when he noticed that Davis had Chris's hand into his.

He couldn't believe it. The whole moment felt like a bad dream, like he had just astro projected and was looking everything from above his body.

He heard laughing and voices but at that moment he couldn't make them all out. He shook his head violently to pay attention.

"Don't worry Mrs. Halliwell," Davis laughed in an annoying way, "My aunt loved it. She was so amazed about that cake that she wanted to contact you for her wedding cake."

"_Oh she wanted to contact you for her wedding cake_." Wyatt mumbled with his arms well crossed over his chest, no one seemed to hear him though.

"Really!" exclaimed Piper as she was oblivious of his 'charm', Chris had defiantly gotten her klutziness from her, or so Wyatt had concluded. They both believed any compliment and took it as though it was the absolute truth.

"Well she gave it for her bridesmaid to try and they wanted me to ask you if you were free sometime this week?"

"_As if you knew something about it_." Wyatt mumbled again, this time Leo was looking at him but Wyatt had not noticed, "_Suck up, you are just trying to win her over so she'll forget that you hit me and that she doesn't like you dating Chris. Weasel." _

"Let her call me!" Piper said excitedly, "Just ask Chris for a business card."

"Let the kids go to their date Piper." Leo said with a smirk on his face. "I want Chris back in time."

"I'll bring him back at 11, sir, I promise." Wyatt glared; how could his father let his little brother come back that late!

"No later than that." Leo said firmly.

Wyatt watched as Chris waved the family good bye after Davis had said his own good byes'. Wyatt told Piper that he would search for the clan in his room, and with that he orbed to the room with the book of shadows, even though he felt like he was drowning with anger.

TBC

Please Review!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am tired of writing disclaimers…you know the drill.

A/N: I want to thank the new addition of reviewers: Celdria, thank you for reviewing. Now the new additions to favs/alerts: Jess Carla,FutureCullenVampire, CutieLove4Ever, Lexi1400, RuTheSnowQueen, JantoFan1311, mclaughlin, happysnoopy22, andCeldria.

Now to all those who have stayed faithful from the beginning: I will not name you because the list a way too long but I thank you for your attention and reviews. *bows*

Hope you guys like this chapter and I wonder what you think of Davis after this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

Wyatt spend pacing, shifting, moving, standing, sitting, throwing random things around at times, checking the window, closing the windows after opening them, opening then closing curtains, and glaring at all the belongings around the room. It had been exactly one hour, forty-six minutes, and sixteen seconds in counting since Chris had gone to his date with Davis and for exactly one hour, forty-six minutes and sixteen seconds in counting Wyatt spent it furious in his room.

He heard a car pull in their driveway and he quickly went to check the windows and found Chris and Davis holding hands, they stood there for couple of seconds and they kissed. Wyatt's insides burned and his jaw hurt from clenching.

Soon he heard the front door open and the car starting to pull out and Wyatt quickly dropped to his bed deciding to ignore the person who was about to walk in. He heard the normal routine in the bathroom and finally the door to their bedroom flew open and Wyatt could feel his presence right there and then. He heard Chris walk around the room and finally laying on his bed.

He knew that Chris wasn't asleep yet, he wondered if Chris had decided to go to sleep that night. It made him furious not to know what his brother dreamed about and most especially because he knew it dealt with him. He didn't know how to feel about that; on one hand he felt thrilled that his brother was dreaming about him just like he was but on the other hand he knew that Chris's dreams weren't pleasant like his were.

"I know you're awake Wy." He heard his little brother say.

Wyatt ignored him.

"Just tell me this," Wyatt's eyes opened, "Why did you leave your friends during lunch time?"

"No reason." Wyatt said annoyed, of course Chris would have noticed, he liked looking out that window.

"Wyatt what is wrong with you?" he heard Chris asked.

Annoyed with his hypocrisy Wyatt grunted, "Every time I ask you that you never give me a straight answer."

"That's different."

"How do you know?"

There was no answer from the other occupant of the room. "Good night Chris." Wyatt finally said, weird enough as soon as he turned his back to his brother he fell asleep.

For the next couple of weeks they went as in a phase. It was a comfortable routine that Wyatt felt himself glide through without caring much about. The days became nights and nights became days. It was probably on the fourth week when he had gotten a lead on the demons.

They were hard to find and the side of good didn't have any reliable contacts with the underworld which made everything twice as difficult. He was waiting on his mother and aunt but as he sat on the island drinking water from a glass a sudden idea came to him.

He was after all twice blessed, he knew the risks every time he went with his family, he was usually their first line of defense. In a way it was something he knew he had to do himself. Of course he knew that when he heard Chris laughing with Davis when they came into the house through the front door.

Deciding to orb to the attic and remain unnoticed was a plan that was soon interrupted when they waltz into the kitchen. The couple stopped as Wyatt looked up to see them from behind his glass. Wyatt glared at Davis and Davis glared back, if for some reason their eyes met it always resulted in mutual glaring.

Wyatt knew that Melinda was going to be there in about ten minutes and he knew that Leo didn't want any of his children left alone in the house un-chaperone. To his most distaste he knew he had to stay there or else he would hear it none stop from Leo. He also didn't want to leave Davis alone with Chris.

As much as communication had the two brothers shared, or more like the lack of communication and outmost lack of notice, he didn't trust or liked Davis. He stayed sitting in his spot as Chris awkwardly moved around the kitchen. He kept a constant look between his brother and boyfriend as the seniors sat opposite from each other glaring.

The atmosphere had gone cold and quiet; their laughter had been drowned into the silence.

"Do you want something to eat?" Chris asked Wyatt.

"No thanks." He said, "I'm waiting for Mel to hurry home."

Chris frown a little but nodded, he went back to prepare the pasta he had set out to make. The clock on the wall was clicking, they could hear the electricity run to the light above them, the screams of the old house, the grandfather's bell when it struck four in the afternoon. The other sounds around the house was Chris's movements and doings around the kitchen.

Finally they heard a car drive in and voices full of life and noise. They heard the front door open and Melinda walked into the kitchen with a large smile on her face before settling into a pout of annoyance at the party who looked back at her.

"Good you're here." Wyatt got up putting the glass in the sink, "stay with this two. I'll be back later."

"Where're you going?" his siblings asked in unison.

"Out." Wyatt said, "tell mom I'll eat out for dinner."

"She'll not be happy about that." Chris said.

Wyatt spared him a look and then at his sister, finally his eyes rested on Davis who was watching the whole interaction from where he was seating.

"Laters." Wyatt said and hurried up the stairs.

He went to the attic and opened the right page in the Book of Shadows, he read one last time making sure he went prepare. For appearance he grabbed his keys from his room and headed downstairs.

"I don't know what is wrong with him." He heard Chris say from the kitchen.

"I know what you mean," Melinda agreed, "Wyatt has been acting weird lately, I mean he turned down free pizza and movies yesterday."

"If they're not about sports and chicks I doubt he'd watch it." He heard Davis laughed.

"Wyatt is not like that." He heard Chris say after a well deserved smack.

"He's a jock." Davis reasoned.

"You don't know him." Melinda said in his defense.

"That's the thing," Davis said, "I do, and everyone of his type."

"Which is?"

"Bully, obsessive bastard, and greedy you know the type. If things don't go the way he wants them to he throws a temper tantrum."

He heard his siblings laugh and soon Davis joined them.

Wyatt glared at the kitchen and made a loud noise as he walked through the front door. He turned his car on and stepped on the gas. He parked his car on a public parking lot before he walked to a dead alley where he orbed to the underworld.

He would show them, he would show them all that he was powerful. That there was something he could do no matter what. He would kill the clan and come back home as nothing, as though it was just another day in the park.

TBC.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING: This chapter is very dark.

A/N: I hope I don't offend anyone with this chapter, and I apologize if I have. *bows*

Now I want to thank those who reviewed on the last chapter: "This story would not be continued if it wasn't for reviewers like you, Thank you." – disclaimer PBS an American Television Program.

Chapter Twelve

The small clan moved about their day in the inner dimension of the twelve ring of the underworld. His mind raced as he saw demon children chase each other as the female of the specie yelled at them when they did mischief. He took a big shaky breath as he watched what it seemed to be a normal human day. He saw the male of the specie were working hard.

It was a whole community, everyone had their function, and it was as though they lived in the medieval era. He shook his head as he tried his best to sort out the situation. It was no wonder why these demons had not been listed in the Book of Shadows; they seemed…peaceful?

Then he remembered when they had attacked his home about a month ago. He knew what he must do even though it seemed cruel. Sooner or later they were going to be attacked again, if not by them then by another clan. If he wanted this to work, if he wanted to protect his family, and if he wanted to show his family he was strong he would have to vanquish everyone.

He would have to kill every demon in the village, every demon of the clan, every child, female, and male, from all ages.

Wyatt looked at his surroundings sketching his environment in his head as he planned a way to keep the demons from escaping at the same time he would fight them. He could hear his stomach turmoil at the thought of massacring the peaceful scenery in front of him. He gulped down the guilt and fear and put them somewhere buried in the back of his mind.

He saw three elderly walk near him and Wyatt trapped them and vanquished them with molecular combustion as they flared up in flames. He looked around as he hid in the hidden spot he had picked out and watched.

It seemed like an hour and he had vanquished at least ten demons out of the seventy-something of them. Night had fallen and everyone moved inside their family-unit tents, it was almost time for Wyatt's plan to be executed.

There were few men standing guard around the community of tents with sleeping the habitants. Wyatt closed his eyes trying to grab courage and pray that everything would turn out to be fine. He clenched his fists and counted backwards from five.

Five. His heart raised, his mind raised, he was in the verge of hyperventilating.

Four. He clenched his jaw, and his finger nails dug deep into his palms.

Three. He wanted to just bolt out of there as his human instincts told him to run and his whitelighter in him told him it was wrong.

Two. His mind was panicking as his mind played the images of children playing.

One. He opened his eyes and all panic was gone. His heart was steady, his breathing was calm, his mind clear, and his face was smooth but his eyes were hard and narrowed.

He saw as a guard shifted his weight from one foot to another, as he tried not to doze off. Wyatt quickly made his way behind him, and with his hands and upper strength he snapped his neck making the demon's weight become heavy in his arms, and the Twice-Blessed grabbed his knife from its hilt before the demon flared into flames.

Wyatt ran low with the knife in front of him to the next guard before the other could alarm someone. Wyatt held its mouth against his iron gripping hand and with the new acquired knife he stabbed him on the heart before twisting it. The demon went up in flames.

He had killed his fifth guard quietly but the sixth one was able to set off the alarm by making a very high pitch sound with its mouth. Wyatt quickly threw him an energy ball and watched the demon go up in flames.

The clan had been alerted and Wyatt quickly concentrated and used his force field bubble only this time he made it work backwards. Instead of guarding himself with it he stretched the bubble to cover everyone in the village so in that way no one could come in and no one could come out.

Wyatt threw the knife at one of the demons running his way with a very well raised club. Soon many began to run his way and Wyatt began using his power.

He used telekinesis to push away some away from him, as he used energy blasts, energy balls, and firestarting with his hands. He used several times to stop the men's weapons against him by using telekinetic orbing and threw back their attacks. He used them against themselves as flares of flames began all around him.

He had been scrapped, stabbed on his leg, he felt the ligaments of his left arm give when one of them had slashed them. Wyatt's throat was swore from screaming, he could hardly feel the pain, he just kept pushing the pain in the back of his mind as he crushed a demon child against a rock smashing his little head making the small thing flare up in flames.

Wyatt didn't know how long it had lasted; he didn't know what to do next as he stood alone in the burnt village inside his force field bubble. His plan had worked, he had been victorious, and he had killed those who had tried killing his family. He had proven not only to himself that he was strong enough but to others.

Yet, as he looked around he could hear the ghosts of the clan, when they had laughed, when they had played, where they had worked. Tears began to fall from his eyes as they ran down his bloody cheeks flowingly. He was covered in blood, so tainted, as he looked into his hands.

This was not supposed to happen. He was on his knees on the ground as he let out a cry. A painful anguished scream tearing his throat, as his forehead rolled on the dirt, and his tears mixed with blood and mud. He hit the ground with his fists desperately several times.

He couldn't let go of those images, what kind of monster had he become? He knew somewhere deep in his mind, a ghost of himself somewhere there lingered, dormant, enjoying the thrill of the slaughter.

He sobbed on the ground.

He let down the force field bubble and orbed to the prison Alcatraz. His brother loved the bridge, and he Wyatt loved the island. He always went there to think, and over the years he had began watching over his younger brother from there.

Wyatt knew that he was in big trouble; he knew that if he didn't get any attention done to his wounds they might become permanent. He concentrated in ways he could get healed without alerting anyone. He didn't want anyone to know what he had done. He felt sick with himself. He had enjoyed it and repulsed it all at the same time.

He pushed those thoughts away as he focused on the solution to his most present problem at hand. He thought of the force field bubble he had done, he had been able to reverse its affect, the same way his aunt Phoebe was able to use her empath power. If he had been able to do that with his own force bubble then he would be able to do it with just about any power he had.

He knew he had to concentrate as he flinched at the throbbing pain of his body. He closed his eyes and he could feel the same warm glowing soothing sensation he felt when Paige healed him. He opened his eyes with wide-shock and started inspecting his body. He couldn't believe it, he had healed himself.

Everything was where it was suppose to be. His clothes were still stained though, and his body was still dirty with dirt, sweat, and blood that was still fresh from the kill. He got up and walked outside to the edge of the island. He stripped naked and jumped into the freezing water.

He washed his sins away leaving only the memory. He walked inside the cell he often used and put on the spare clothes he had there. To the clothes that were stained, Wyatt used his offensive powers one last time that night, and burned them.

He could feel himself becoming a new man, he didn't know whether he liked that or not. He took one last look around and orbed back to the manor where he expected to find a very worried and angry Piper…he had not been disappointed. That night though he spent it awake and alert in the darkness as he watched Chris turned in his bed being plagued with a dream.

TBC.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay I want to thank to the new addition xXxKelly82xXx for adding and liking my story.

To lizardmomma, jose, Demantory, angel74, Jazmingirl, and last and for all Mana-Reader.

I want to thank those who added this story as their favorites and in alert.

Last chapter was pretty dark but I assure you no more chapters like chapter 12.

One more thing: I am glad that you guys are liking this story, it makes me really, really happy. But if you guys wouldn't mind on telling me what is it that you like about this story...if you please...and now back to the story.

Chapter Thirteen

He sat there as he helplessly watched Susan cry. Her shoulders shook as her head slung forward and her blonde hair covered her face. She had asked the usual, was there someone else? He hadn't answered; he didn't know how to answer her. Then she had asked, who? And again he had not been able to answer her.

Wyatt reached out to her but she pushed him away and threw him out of her house. He turned his car on as he took one last look at her house, he had apologized but it hadn't helped; he knew that nothing he said would make her feel any better. It hurt him, it hurt him to hurt her, she had been so good to him and she would always be his first love and the one he had lost his virginity to. She had been his and he had been hers.

They were supposed to be in love, the kind of love that transcended anything like his parents. He had supposed wrong. It didn't mean that he loved her less but he couldn't continue lying to her. He didn't know where he stood, he loved her but the passion in him was gone. He didn't love her like a lover should, that love had died.

He drove off her drive way and went away for a very long drive. He ended up in a clearing overlooking the city, it was getting dark but Wyatt sat on the hood of his car thinking. His mind playing the things he had done the day before. He looked down to his hands and with an almost sad face he realized just how much power he had.

It was no wonder the powers of good and the powers of evil had tried their best to stop his birth from coming to be. He had destroyed an entire clan with his hands and he had destroyed a heart with his words. All in all he knew for sure that breaking up with Susan was for the best; she was smart, pretty, and ambitious she would do fine in the world.

As his heart was letting go of Susan did his soul reminded him of his brother. It was probably his beautiful eyes, his pale skin, his dark hair, his smile, the smile he loved so much, his kind heart, his witty words, and everything that made Chris which made Wyatt realize the worst thing he had ever discovered.

He was in love with Chris.

He tried denying it, his mind went back to different possibilities and conclusions telling him that it was just a trick. When he couldn't convince himself of that he had used the 'it's wrong' card. He told himself that it was incest, that it was a one way ticket to hell, that it was sinful. Yet, his body, his mind, his heart, and his soul knew that no matter how wrong it was to be in love with him Wyatt couldn't help it.

Many said that no one chose who they fell in love with; if that was true Wyatt could accept it. As much as he accepted it he also knew that if people didn't chose who they fell in love with they could chose whether to act on it or not.

It hurt more than he had ever thought it would hurt. A tear stroll down his cheek as the last rays of the sun touched his frame, the warmth of the sun already dormant and Wyatt was left in the shadows and the cold wind of the night.

He heard the jingle of his mother calling him and Wyatt took one big breath. He was glad that he was alone, that way no one could see him cry, he wiped the tears with his hands and got back inside his car. He turned his phone back on and noticed that he had several calls from friends and the manor that he had missed.

Knowing that it was more important to call home Wyatt clicked on the speed dial and waited as the ring went on. To his surprise, happiness, bitterness, and annoyance Chris was the one that had answered the other line.

"Where are you?" he had asked.

"Is everything okay?" Wyatt asked him if they had been attacked while he was there he didn't know how he was going to react. He was a little bit scared of his own power, it felt like a curse but at the same time he felt the hunger to keep stretching his limits.

"If you think mom having a heart attack because you're not here okay then yeah everything is perfect."

Wyatt's lip curled as he chuckled and stayed silent with the ghost of a smile.

"Wyatt?"

"Tell her I'll be there about fifty minutes." Wyatt said as he turned the car on and turned the metal wheels around to leave as he drove with one hand and the other he hanged on to the phone.

"Where are you?" Chris asked again.

"In the look out."

"With Susan?"

"I'll see you at home." Wyatt laughed a little.

He had been feeling pretty down, everything seemed like it was oppressing him but at the sound of his voice Wyatt felt himself being lifted. He wanted to reach out to him, scream to the world how much he loved Chris. And then he wanted to turn to Chris, hold him and cup his face, look into his eyes, and tell him that he loved him. He wanted to confess his love and show it to him and make him happy.

"Sure." He heard Chris say over the receiver.

With all of his efforts Wyatt hang up first. He would have to control himself, he would have to focus his attention elsewhere. It was about two months until he graduated from High School and then two more months until he left the manor to study in UCSF.

His mother was not very happy when he arrived home. They had found out the location of the village of demons but when the Three Charmed Sisters had arrived they said that they had only found rubble. Paige was looking more into it but she and everyone else were at lost; no one knew to his relief that it had been him.

"Why were you in the look out if not with Susan?" Chris asked him once they were in their room. "You are not cheating on her are you?"

"What do you take me for?" Wyatt half glared at him, "I was thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately."

"Is it a crime?"

"What's on your mind?" Chris insisted.

"Not a lot." Wyatt said, he looked at Chris who looked confused and annoyed at the lack of answers but Wyatt knew better than to give him anything that might jeopardize his family. "Just thinking of the scholarship I got. I am wondering if I can really go to college."

"What!" Chris expressed shocked, "Of course you can go to college what makes you think you can't?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Wyatt said as he waved his hands and few things around the room floated.

"What does Susan think of you thinking of not going to college?"

Wyatt stared at Chris for couple of minutes.

"I broke up with her." He told him truthfully.

"What!" Chris expressed shocked for the second time that night, "when? Why?"

"Good night little brother." Wyatt smiled at him as he turned off the light and let the things floating drop to their original spots.

"You can't just end a conversation like that!" Chris exclaimed as Wyatt pulled the covers close to him. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Good night Chris."

"Wy!" Wyatt pulled the covers over his head as he ignored his beloved.

TBC.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you thank you...I love everyone's review! You guys are awesome and you guys make my day so much brighter so thank you again.

I'm sure you guys noticed that I update pretty fast so I implore you guys to pay attention from now on. From here on things are going to be explained and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask them even if hey seem silly to you it would be a pleasure for me to answer them.

I would like to know what you guys think of Wyatt in this chapter so if you have input please share them. Thank you again. *bows*

Chapter Fourteen

Adam had talked about Susan once and Wyatt had answered that he didn't love her the same way that he used to. Adam being his best friend took it and as always the next question was that if he had his eyes on someone else but Wyatt didn't answer that one. The girls in the cheerleading squad were torn between Susan's friendship and their hope to be the next girl wrapped between Wyatt Halliwe'lls arms.

He didn't say anything about Susan to anyone else. His parents had tried talking to him about her but Wyatt had dismissed them saying that he was fine. Chris had tried several times to get the reason why he dumped her but he only ended up smirking at his attempts.

The next two months became very much the same. He spent a lot of time putting up appearances when it came to school until he graduated and at home, as when they were attacked he went after the demons that were after them in the first place. The adults in his family were very confused and no one knew what was happening.

The younger Halliwell's were not told as they spend their days with other things besides demon hunting. Wyatt acted as though he too was confused and worried of the new 'threat' as they called it.

"Can it really be a threat when it's killing demons that are after us?" Wyatt had tried reasoining with his mother one evening.

"For all we know the new threat is sacrificing them to gain power." Piper had reasoned as she had stopped dicing peppers. Leo sat just near enough helping her peeling potatoes while Wyatt leaned over the counter picking at the food with his fingers.

"Your mother is right." Leo said as he put one potato down and stared at his son as Piper slapped Wyatt's hand away from the food.

"But if the Elders haven't felt anything shouldn't that be a good sign?" Wyatt pressed.

"The Elders don't always know everything Wyatt." Leo laughed, "Trust me on this."

"I always trust you dad." Wyatt said as he rubbed the red spot left by his mother.

Leo had a pleasant smile on as he watched Wyatt orbed to the attic to find 'anything' on the new 'threat'.

After that Wyatt spent the next month doing the same and the one after that. It was the last month he would spend with his family and Wyatt was feeling weary. How could he protect his family when he was away in college? Even with all of his new worries summer vacation continued he started noticing Chris eyeing him closer.

The far looks were still there and Chris's nightmares had not improved. For being a family whose whole power was founded in family connection theirs had a faulty at keeping things from one another.

He sometimes noticed the sad looks the sisters, his father, and grandfather give Chris when they thought he wasn't looking. Sometimes he would see the sad look that Chris would give them. He sighed, he felt tired from the last vanquish.

He had showered and now he was sitting on the couch flipping the channels. He watched longingly at Chris who was playing poker with his dad the bets being chores around the house. Chris looked back at him; there was a questioning look about him that soon after turned into a brief smile.

Wyatt smiled back and went back to the screen, with the corner of his eye he saw Chris go back to the game and Wyatt took the time to look back. He wanted to protect him so much, he wanted to be there and let Chris fly, to help him reach his goals, as much as he wanted to hold him and never let him go.

It infuriated him that Chris was still with Davis. He felt anger and jealousy towards him. He sometimes wanted to fight Davis head on and claim Chris's heart, so that he would be the one being greeted enthusiastically or even be the one kissing him goodnight. He shook those thoughts away and again turned back to the screen, but as he did that he had not take notice Leo had been watching him.

The tranquil atmosphere had been interrupted as the sisters waltzed into the room all looking worried, annoyed, and pissed off. Wyatt quickly got up turning the TV off with his power as he followed the sisters to the attic having Leo and Chris just behind his heels.

"I don't know who this new threat is but I'm going to vanquish it!" Piper yelled frustrated as Phoebe and Paige were right behind her trying to calm down their older sister.

"What happened?" Leo asked as they had all settled in the attic.

Paige's children were once again with their grandparents and Melinda was out in volleyball camp. Piper was flipping through the book furiously as Phoebe turned around to her brother-in-law and nephews.

"Remember the skinwalkers?" Phoebe asked them but her question was directed at Leo.

"Yes." Wyatt and Leo chorused while Chris looked between his family members.

"They were vanquished." She said simply.

"Impossible!" Exclaimed Leo worriedly. "That takes serious magic."

"Yeah but that's not all," Paige informed as Piper continued flipping through the book furiously, "They were sealed by what it looked to be like a ritual-spell circle of some sort before they were vanquished."

"All ten of them!" Phoebe added.

"Whatever it is," Piper exclaimed looking annoyed as she looked up to her family, "is that it's getting stronger and is growing more confident."

"How is he doing it?" Phoebe voiced.

"You can't assume it's a guy." Paige said slightly annoyed.

"What kind of circle?" Leo asked them ignoring the sisters' side track for later. "I mean do you remember if it was just a circle or did it have something else?"

"It was like this!" Phoebe moved to the table and grabbed a piece of paper and started sketching it.

It was the sign of Life trapped in a circle with thirteen small cosmos spheres going around the border of the circle. Leo was staring at it as he studied it. The color of his face draining the longer he stared at it and everyone looked at him apprehensively.

"Leo?" Piper asked, "Do you know what it is?"

"This is one of the ancient rituals the Elders keep hidden from earth's knowledge. It is called Jahra." Leo informed, "Paige you should orb to the Elders to tell them."

"I'm on it." She said as she orbed away.

"So you think that this new threat is related to the Elders?" Piper asked her husband.

"Not necessarily," Leo said, "I think that one of the Elders must have let the knowledge be known to someone."

"Could it be possible for a whielighter to recognize something like this Up There?" Phoebe asked.

"No. These sorts of things are kept hidden and only an Elder has access to them. When I was a Whitelighter i remember gates that we couldn't enter and when I became an Elder I didn't have time to go through all of the archives. But I do know that an elder had to leak out the knowledge about it because there is no other possible explanation."

Wyatt's heart was beginning to panic; if they found out about the things he had been doing he didn't know what would happen. He didn't want them to find out that he had been lying to them for almost five months about the mysterious threat. Couldn't his family just let it be?

When he had been small he had been taken Up There for protection and one of the Elders had been looking into the symbol of Jahra and Wyatt had seen it. He had asked the Elder and the Elder had seen nothing wrong with telling a small child. He of course had not told him how to perform the ritual or what it really was for but as Wyatt was having more free time now days that he had researche dit.

Once the knowledge of the Jahra was revealed to him it had become easier to put things together with the knowledge they had in earth. It was very similar to other rituals and it didn't require a sacrifice which that of course fell towards the black magic category.

It was a very powerful spell that didn't require a potion but an ancient spell that Wyatt had figured out. he had looked up the names of the cosmos in their ancient tongue and had taken the letters according to their date of birth and placed them together, after that he named off the symbol of Life and entry to the After Life to the road into oblivion with the final touch of his name binding the spell to him.

"Did you find anything in the Book?" Leo asked as he moved closer to his wife and Phoebe.

They spent the next couple of hours searching for any leads but whatever they had the Elder's were not speaking. That of course annoyed the sisters but at least it made them not figure out what next.

"So what's really going on?" Chris asked in general to his family.

"I'm sorry honey we didn't tell you," Phoebe said, "we thought that by now we had found him and vanquish him."

"We still don't know if it's a guy." Paige said from her book before turning her attention back to it.

"In the last couple of months demons that have attacked us have been vanquished by another being." Phoebe informed Chris.

So there it was Chris knew after Phoebe explained of all the things they had found and witness for the last five or so months. Chris looked surprised and worried and Wyatt wanted nothing more than to confess that it was him taking matters into his own hands. After a while they had given up for the day and slowly the attic was becoming empty with Chris leaving first. Soon after Wyatt became tired but confident that they wouldn't find something that night so he went to check on his brother.

As he went near the door he heard Chris pace in the room muttering something, Wyatt came to the door closer and heard the next:

"What am I going to do?" he heard a very worried voice in the bridge of panic, "if is happening again!"

Deciding it was time to get the truth out of his brother Wyatt opened the door to the room.

"What is happening again?" he asked a now very frantic Chris.

TBC...

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! They were perfect!

There were some concerns about Chris…This chapter will explain and chapter 17 will explain somewhat again. There are only 17 chapters so two more left – Christloveratheart asked that question…good question. Someone else asked me if Davis and Chris are still together- yes they are. If you are wondering if Wyatt is evil I will answer like I did to someone else from the message I gave them: "I see that the reason why Wyatt is still doing it is the same way some people drink. They know it's wrong but they still are drinking it, specially those who's parents forbid it, like me.

I remember Prue telling Phoebe once *I don't remember what season or episode, srry.* that the reason why they are good is not because they are saints or because they do everything by the book is because they choose to do good, thus making them good, it is what separates them from Evil."

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. And again if you have questions don't hesitate to ask…

Chapter Fifteen

Wyatt closed the door behind him and locked it. He started walking towards his brother with long strides, Chris in the other hand looked like he wanted nothing more than to run away. He looked around and jumped over the bed so there would be something between them. Wyatt easily jumped over it and with his hands he grabbed Chris by his shoulders and gently yet firmly he sat him down on the bed.

He was kneeling before him as his hands traced from his shoulders to his hands. Wyatt was looking at Chris's eyes and with a steady grip on their hands just in case Chris decided to escape. This was the day that he would get answers, this was the day that he would help Chris.

"Tell me what it is you dream of." He said looking at his brother's terrifying eyes.

Chris didn't say anything; there was no escape from him, not this time. He knew that Chris wouldn't be able to fight him, but at the same time he didn't want to fight Chris and yet he was going to get answers one way or another. He had let a whole year pass giving Chris the chance to confide in him and he had not taken it.

"What is it that has you so afraid?" he asked gently.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Chris said with sheer panic in his voice, "I'm tired I want to go to bed."

Wyatt looked down to their hands, as he sighed and looked back at his brother's eyes, searching in there the mystery that gave him nightmares. Annoyed and desperate Wyatt's eyes narrowed making Chris flinch a little.

"You take me as a fool?" he asked, "You expect me to just ignore the fact that you've been having nightmares for a year now? You expect me to just forget all about it and turn a blind eye to it? You are my brother and I love you. Dam it Chris!"

Chris just stared guilty at him as Wyatt's temper was beginning to rise.

"What have you been dreaming about?" he asked again controlling his voice, "Why is it that you dream about me? Why do you blame me for her death? Who is she, is it Bianca? Who is Bianca? Why do you look so sad when you look at our family? Who are you expecting to see? Say something!"

"How do you…" Chris's voice trailed off as he stared at his older brother shocked.

"I share a room with you!" Wyatt's eyes narrowed further.

"You've looked through my stuff!" Chris flared at him.

"Does it matter now?" Wyatt asked back, his hands firm on Chris's, as Chris tried to pry them away. "Just tell me why you are suffering."

"I can't!" Chris finally snapped.

Wyatt could tell that Chris was mad at him, that he felt trapped because he knew he couldn't fight him off and he couldn't run away. His look was desperate, frustrated, and tired as he stared at his older brother who knelt in front of him.

"Just try Chris." Wyatt said again with a softer and with a gentler voice. He reached out and put a messy strand of hair on Chris's face behind his ear. "Please."

"I just can't." Chris continued even though he seemed to be breaking.

Wyatt reached out and pulled Chris to him into a hug, they were now on the floor with limbs everywhere, Chris shook between him and Wyatt knew his younger brother was crying. He stroke Chris's hair and with one arm as he held on to the one person he loved above anyone else.

He was rocking him back and forth soothing him. He said things like 'don't worry, I'm here' and 'it's okay now'. After a long while Chris just rested on his shoulder, he was not asleep but tiredly rested on his brother's shoulder.

"How much do you remember of your childhood?" Chris asked him in a quiet whisper blowing into his neck.

It took all of Wyatt not to shiver. "What do you mean?" he asked, he tried losing his grip around his frame but that only resulted having his shirt tugged as the younger Halliwell grasped it.

"When you were a baby a man from the future came into the past." Chris began and even though Wyatt was confused he didn't interrupt him just in case Chris changed his mind.

"He changed a lot of things because he was afraid that history would repeat itself. The future was dark and terrible. There was no hope for anyone as a tyrant ruled as he pleased." Chris went on, he let go of Wyatt and stared into his eyes. "That man was me."

Wyatt frowned; he was confused beyond anything but continued listening to Chris even though at that time they just stared at each other's eyes with nothing but the silence as it whispered.

"So you're saying that you changed the future or more like the original timeline." Wyatt said as he continued looking into his brother's green eyes.

Chris nodded, "That future was very bad, trust me." He wiped the tears off his face and went back to stare at Wyatt.

"So for some reason you are dreaming the memories of your past-future self." Wyatt concluded the words that Chris couldn't make out and say. He received a nod from him.

"So this other entity of you went back to the past. Killed the tyrant and went back to the future, the one where we exist."

Chris shook his head, "I didn't go back to kill the tyrant." Tears seemed to swell in his eyes but he kept them in place this time. "I went back to save him."

"So obviously you won." Wyatt said, "Now the thing we have to figure out is how to make you move on from those memories."

"Move on?" Chris asked frowning, "Erasing them?"

"No," Wyatt shook his head, "help you to move on with your life. It is a bad memory that you're going to have to overcome. That's where I come in. That's where we all come in."

"I don't get it." Chris stated.

"We're family Chris." Wyatt sighed, "What is it that you don't understand. You did your part already when you came back to save me."

"How did you…" Chris's eyes went wide with shock and fear at the same time.

"You confirmed it when you said, "I went back to save him."" Wyatt said, "Like I said before, we're family. Now it is time for me to repay the debt. I won't let my little brother take all the credit."

Wyatt smirk in the only way he knew how but inside his mind it was racing. He knew that he would have to stay calm for Chris's sake but there was panic raging inside of him, inside the part that enjoyed the hunting and loved the thrill to stretch his limits. It was as though he always knew in the back of his mind where the inner demon dwelled, dormant.

"Don't worry I am here for you." He reassured his brother. "I will always be there for you."

He reached out to Chris waiting for the other one to touch him on his own accord. Chris stared, searching for the trick behind the words. He could see Chris deciding fast in his head and at last Chris reached out to him.

"Its okay." He tried hushing his brother as for the first time Chris let go of everything. He cried raw and deep from his soul. The door, even though was locked, his family had found a way to enter it. They watched worriedly at the sight of Wyatt hugging his brother and as Chris cried deep into his chest.

Leo and everyone went inside the room and they went to comfort the younger Halliwell. By now everyone seemed to be crying all except Wyatt but he had glassy eyes. This is what they needed, a way to heal the old wounds and to let it all out. After that Wyatt knew that Chris would be able to sleep more peacefully.

TBC…

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys thanks a-lot for the reviews! 88 wow, pretty nice.

Here are some questions I received from people: Chris is able to see both his memories and the new ones from Chris Perry the one in season 6. He gets confused and ends up having mixed feelings example- Wyatt, he loves his brother but sometimes he gets scared because Perry's memories tell him that he is evil and what not. get it?

This is my favorite chapter of the whole story and I've been expecting this chapter to be finally published as it was the second chapter I wrote before going back to Chapter 2 and I'm dying to know what you guys think of it! Please, please tell me if you liked it? I hope you can understand my separation of characters but if any questions arise please ask.

As for the spell, well I'm no poet writer and I can't rhyme even if it is to save my life so I made it very much like the magic that exists in our world instead of that of the Charmed universe.

Chapter Sixteen

Chris had been left sleeping with Piper in their bedroom. Paige and Phoebe had sat in the living room all bundle up talking with Leo and Wyatt about Chris's past-future self. Wyatt had stayed quiet throughout the whole exchange; they were all wondering how Chris had retrained his memories because Wyatt explained Chris's nightmares at night.

Leo was a little mad and disappointed with Wyatt; he had said that he should have gone to them, as to his defense, Wyatt told his father that he wanted Chris to ask for help first. Wyatt got up from the sofa he was sitting on, his aunts looked half asleep by now but with arms wrapped around each other underneath cozy blankets.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked midway through the hallway.

"I need to think." Wyatt told his father, "I rather be alone for now, please dad."

Leo stared at his grown son, in a blink of an eye Wyatt had grown so much it seemed. He nodded and watched Wyatt climb the stairs further to the attic.

Wyatt's mind was frenzied with all of the information gathered that night. He was confused and he needed to talk to someone. He really needed to talk to someone about his feelings; he needed to tell someone about how he felt about Chris. How his love towards his brother went beyond that.

He needed to talk to someone about his evil past-future self, the tyrant Chris had stopped. He needed to tell someone how he felt himself at times slip away into the darkness, his thirst for knowledge and endless horizon of his capacity. He needed…

Wyatt paced around the attic, his hands ran through his hair, and he looked around the small space hoping that there would be an answer. His eyes landed on the Book of Shadows with a mysterious air about it on top of its pedestal.

He walked to it, opened it, and flipped through the pages hoping he would find something in them. An answer to calm his mind. He couldn't talk to anyone, no one would understand him. His love towards his brother was wrong. His fascination with power was wrong in so many levels, and now that he knew what he could be capable of, it scared him. Yet, he needed someone who would understand him, someone who had been there, someone like…

His eyes spotted a tiny little spell written very poorly at the last pages of the book forgotten by the other contents over the ages. _'Deepest Self' _it had as a title.

Wyatt frowned; he spent the next couple of minutes deciphering what it said. Whoever wrote the spell had done it in a hurry; the ink was mostly faded and smudged. He grabbed a piece of paper and made out the words until what it seemed right.

Once he got as much as he could out of the book Wyatt looked around nervously. He strained his ears to hear his family around the house. He didn't hear anyone walking around, he checked his watch and it said that it was almost five in the morning.

He took one big gulp of air and closed his eyes, he hoped it would work as he orbed from the attic to Alcatraz. The cell was well stock over the five or so months he had been hunting solo. He looked at the spell one last time making sure it would do what he wanted without backfiring. Knowing he wouldn't know for sure until he tried it Wyatt held his breath one last time before looking closely at the words and started chanting.

"_Knowledge and Power of the ancient magics,_

_Hear my plea as I acquiesce to transcend time and space._

_It is --myself-- I wish to know and understand,_

_Plague of mind I want to end, So _

_Bring-forth, the ghost of me that is my_

_Deepest Self."_

He looked up from the piece of paper and looked around. Nothing had happened. Disappointed and somewhat defeated he sunk down to the floor and rested his head against the wall. He was overcome with a sudden sleepiness as his heavy eyelids closed and when he opened them he could see himself sitting on the ground with his head hung to his chest breathing quietly, but he was transparent looking down. He hurried to his body and tried going back but something was blocking him.

He was thrown back and he hit the ground even though he was see-through. He got to his feet and felt something to his right. He quickly turned ready to attack the unknown threat. A man few years older than him stepped forward from the shadows just as transparent.

He wore black boots, black pants - easy to move with - a black tight shirt, and a long trench coat, he had blonde wavy hair that fell to his shoulders, his arms loosely beside him with a cold stare and a sneer on his square like face with facial hair.

It took all of his courage to stare back into his eyes. He knew, he just knew that the man in front of him was himself. It was not how he looked that gave him away, even though that was a very big hint, but it was the darkness that radiated from him that Wyatt recognize as his own.

"Can you explain what is happening to me?" Wyatt finally asked, not really knowing how much time he had with his other-former self.

"Doubts," **Wyatt's **eyes narrowed, he put his hands behind him like a military stand and began walking towards his counterpart. He circled around him and Wyatt suppressed the shiver going down his spine.

It was very different facing demons, beasts, and monsters there was a reason why no man could truly see his own back.

"You are full of doubts," **Wyatt's **voice was a menacing growl running deep, cold, and low. "Your mind is filled with them."

"I don't understand." Wyatt said truthfully staring at the brick walls with much intensity.

"What is it that you desire?"

This time Wyatt couldn't force down the shiver. The mirror was staring straight back at him showing him his inner worst. Wyatt knew that his counterpart knew of his secrets that he buried deep in the corners his mind… of the things he refused to admit out-loud.

"Love." Wyatt finally said.

"Lies." **Wyatt **hissed on his ear standing behind and staring at the same brick wall making the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"Power." Wyatt tried again.

"Much more like it," **Wyatt **derided with pleasure, "What else?"

Wyatt closed his eyes gulping down air as his mouth became dry and for the first time he chocked, "Ch-Chris."

A rip of laughter soared in the cell "Good and Evil are not much different, now are we?" He continued laughing; his laughter ran cold to his marrow.

Wyatt opened his eyes, turned around, and took few steps away from his counterpart now gazing upon him and his chilly laughter that filled the dank halls. His amusement and pleasure. Where no Good or Evil existed, only actions, where power gushed through the veins and ensnared them until it was released.

His laughter stopped as soon as it had come, his cold blue eyes stared into his; identical but without the malice even though they had the potential.

"What are we to do now?" **Wyatt** asked mockingly.

Wyatt gulped.

"It's time that I went back to my body now." He said as he began walking towards his helpless body.

"It is time we went to our body now." **Wyatt **corrected with a smile that did not reached his eyes.

Wyatt shut his eyes, to think that such monster lived in him; the worst part was that it was such monster that he could become, that he knew he was part of. A monster that lived dormant and caged until he released him, hidden from everyone but himself...his _Deepest Self_.

TBC…

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The quote is taken from season 6 "The courtship of Wyatt's Father"

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for staying with me so far! This is the last chapter but don't worry there is an epilogue after this before it is completely finished.

I will thank put credits and thanks at the very end to everyone and I will answer questions and concerns after but it would very helpful if you guys put your input so that I have more material to cover it...The Author and "Wesley A. Ramsey" will join us in the interview and we will talk about everyone in the cast so stay tune! Now the last chapter will begin...

Chapter Seventeen

Wyatt hanged on to the edge of his bed, as all of his boxes were packed this being his last day in the manor. He felt scared and wanted nothing more than say what he wanted to say, and to risk everything as long as he had Chris by his side. A small knock on the open door made him startle a little and he turned quickly at the person.

Chris's form was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. His green eyes staring at him and Wyatt had the longing and urge to go where he was and encircle his arms around him. To bend down and lock him into a passionate kiss hoping that the younger Halliwell would understand his clamor of love towards him.

Wyatt straightened locking eyes with him seeing in there both experiences of the same soul entwine into one. He saw both the young man that he had grown up with and the other that his darker side had grown up with. Wyatt felt his heart choke his throat, his mouth becoming bitter rapidly and a deep loathing surge in him towards the unfair world. They held gaze for a long time until Wyatt felt disgusted with everything, with himself, his thoughts, his desires, the beast that roam in him, that he turned his face away not wanting Chris to see him.

"I found out why you have the memories." Wyatt informed him, he had been doing research the last days, in a way he had been avoiding his family. Chris especially, ever since he had cast 'Deepest Self'. "If you want to know."

"It would be nice to know." Chris said from the frame and Wyatt began to find the wallpaper very fascinating.

"A year ago we were attacked by a spirit demon." Wyatt began telling the wallpaper, "It was at the time you were sick with fever. His spell hit you making you vulnerable and when I vanquished the demon my power awakened your other self. I'm sorry."

There was only silence after that, and Wyatt stared intently at the wallpaper unaware that Chris had taken his place by Wyatt's side. Wyatt startled again when he felt his electric touch on his forearm.

"It was not your fault." Chris said, "I will be fine. I am fine now, thanks to you."

Wyatt stared at the hand and then back at Chris. Emotion overwhelmed him and Wyatt grabbed Chris's wrist taking it away from his arm and then with one swift motion he wrapped his arms around the witch. He squeezed him burying his face on his neck fighting back the tears trying desperately to trap his emotions that would only hurt so many. His hands held Chris in place as one of his arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, and then he had his other hand at the back of Chris's neck keeping him from moving.

"Wyatt I can't breathe." Chris whined which only made Wyatt squeezed him closer shutting his eyes, hard, keeping the tears from falling but it seemed to be a losing battle.

"Wyatt?" Chris's voice became panicky at Wyatt's sudden display of emotion.

"Shh." Wyatt instructed, "Just a little longer."

Wyatt felt Chris hesitantly hug him and Wyatt only arranged his arms a little bit tighter making Chris whined a little but other than that he didn't complained. He held him there as he sobbed quietly at the love he was giving up.

Wyatt breathed in deep and then twice until he made himself loosen his hold on his brother. Chris stared up at him but Wyatt turned his teary face away not wanting Chris to see him. Chris respected his pride by turning his own face away.

"Are you okay?" Chris finally asked.

"I will be." He told him wiping his face with his hand.

Wyatt looked down at the witch and smiled, "tag!" he quickly touch his shoulder before orbing away. From the distance he heard a loud "HEY!" but Wyatt couldn't help from grinning. Tag-and-orb, their favorite game when they were children and a game they had stopped playing since Wyatt had thought that he was too busy for his younger brother.

Wyatt decided to orb to Leo's office in magic school fully knowing that he would be save there for a while before Chris found him. His father looked up from the desk and smile at the sight of him.

"Do you have a minute?" Leo asked.

Wyatt closed his eyes sensing Chris making sure that he was nowhere near, and then he opened his eyes nodding to his father.

"Please." Leo indicated to the sofa in the office making his way there to sit with his son.

Two generation of men sat staring at each other making Wyatt frown a little not knowing where this conversation was leading to.

"When I became a whitelighter there was this elder who took me under his wing and became my mentor." Leo began with a faraway look of pain, betrayal, and love combined together. "He did a horrible thing to us in the past and I have never fully forgiven him for what he did. He turned away from the light and by doing that he made a terrible mistake that at the end consumed his soul and took with him a part of mine.

But there is something that he said to me long time ago, that no matter what he did, he was right about."

"What did he say?" Wyatt asked.

"It was about me becoming a full time Elder, "Love and loss forms you, Leo. It's who you are and who you always will be. It's a life you'll treasure, and an experience you will share. One that helps us better appreciate those that we are entrusted to watch over." I told him that it wasn't fair, and guess what he told me, "Sacrifice never is." I guess even when he had turned away from the light he never did stop looking out for me."

"D-Dad." Wyatt stuttered kicking himself for all those months since he had learned his love towards his brother. His father had always been there, his father would always be there for Wyatt and Wyatt should have realized it sooner. If anyone would help him it would be his father after all the man had given up his destiny and calling for the love he had for his family. A sacrifice that he had to live with and Wyatt knew that he would have to do the same.

In a way he knew that, but none-the-less, it still hurt.

"Its okay son," Leo said placing an understanding hand on his shoulder, "I'm here for you."

Wyatt smiled stiffly and nodded with his eyes swelled with unshed tears. "Thank you." He managed to say.

"I'm proud of you." Leo went on.

"You won't be, once you know the truth about me." Wyatt said lowering his gaze to the carpet but abruptly he put his gaze back to his fathers. "But I'll be alright. I promise I will never do that again. It is not my right to entrust justice but to give it accordingly. I know that now, and I will do everything in my power to remember my lesson. The darkness I see every time I look into the mirror will be my reminder to stay in the light because I do not want to go back to the darkness. I don't belong there as much as it calls on to me, it is not my place."

Leo sat alone in his office thinking on what his son had told him. He had confessed what he had been doing to all those demons for the last five months. He told him of his love towards his brother, something that Leo had suspected once he had started taken a closer look at Wyatt's behavior prior months. Right now Wyatt was still wounded, but he was a man, he was no longer a boy with boy things in his mind. He carried a lot of weight on his shoulders and his soul was paying half the price for the things he had done but it was not too late, especially since it was his free will to stay in the light.

Leo was proud of him none the less and he knew that he would be there to make sure his son didn't astray even though he had the suspicion that Wyatt wouldn't need him for that. Wyatt was indeed the true heir of King Author Pendragon, the rightful heir of Excalibur and it was time he told the Lady of the Lake to give back what belong to the Once and Future King, the Twice-Blessed Wyatt Mathews Halliwell, after all the secret's in the telling.

FIN

A/N: Don't forget to put your input and stay tune for the epilogue and the interview! Bows.


	18. Epilogue

A/N: Okay this is the last thing on this story...I wanted to do the interview but it's just way too much! If I do write an interview I'll probably do it as a story format of its own later. I hope that you guys like this and I hope you guys loved this story as much as I did. Wyatt took me to different levels of self-discovery and I hope he gave you a ride of your own.

I want to thank you all of you for the reviews and for staying with me and for liking my story. So tell me what you think.

Epilogue

She walked with her head held high, as this being her fourth week of office, and it had been exactly one day since a secret sector --'Nine-Kralic'-- had come to her and told her about magic. Magic, as if that was real! Her shoes clang slightly against the carpet floor as she walked with her body guards tailing behind.

Even though they had given her the evidence that magic existed she was yet to see it with her own eyes. Everything she had once believed had been a lie, but she could deal with that, it was the other thing she couldn't deal with. Nine-Kralic told her that a single person ruled them all, and that he was to meet with her in the office that very moment.

She had just been done with her campaign, gone to parties, talked to important people, over-seen regulations, taken a look at the book of her predecessor, but for the first time she had heard of this single handed force that seemed to manipulate how government worked made her the most discontent woman in the planet. She was not happy, not at all.

The door had flung open when she had been near enough and she entered the premises alone. The room was as bright as she expected, and nothing seemed to be added or removed. She cautiously walked around her large desk and sat on the president's desk. She looked around expecting for someone to come and introduce the said ruler but minutes passed and she still sat alone in the large office. What did he take her for? She was the president of United States, he couldn't just make an appointment and then not show, she had things to do, she was after all a very busy woman.

"It's good to see you again, Susan." A voice said from behind her near the large windows closest to the flag.

"Who are you!" she exclaimed shocked that she had not seen or heard him the entire time she had been sitting, and let alone feel him behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, Madam President."

Susan narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything, as she continued studying the man in front of her. He was tall, had broad shoulders, wore clothes that seemed easy to move with but what made her freeze was the broad sword on his back.

"Don't worry about Excalibur," he said, his voice was smooth, and deep.

Her uneasiness ceased momentarily when he had turned to face her, his face resembled someone familiar, someone she had met long time ago but couldn't put her memories together to form a name and clear picture.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

He smiled crookedly that just made her feel as though she really knew him.

"And here I thought you would remember me forever, I'm Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell. We went to High School together in San Francisco."

Susan's eyes widen remembering and she let out a large grin spread her face as she studied his handsome face, age had done him good. What startled her though was his eyes, even though they were the same shade of blue she remembered from back then it was the knowledge behind them that made her feel vulnerable. It was as though a bucket of cold water washed over her then a hot one followed by a hail of wind with smell of earth. She felt overwhelmed and taken over feeling as though she was transparent and he could see right through her. She looked away with a flush of blood to her cheeks as though she was a school girl.

"You are not the only one." Wyatt said.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"People can't stand to look into my eyes for too long." Wyatt explained.

"Why?"

"It's too much for them to take in," he chuckled humorlessly. "Congratulations Susan."

"For what?" she asked absently feeling embarrassed nonetheless.

"Becoming President, I always knew you would go far."

"Thanks."

The silence was long as she looked at the side of his face not daring to keep her eyes into his. It scared her but attracted her, it was a weird sensation. She cleared her thoughts and brought matters at hand.

"Why and how did you get here?" she finally asked.

"I've been here for a while." He answered and she felt the truth behind the words, it annoyed her so she bit down her tongue.

"So who are you?" she asked instead.

"I'm Wyatt," he said, "you know that."

"No," she said firmly glancing fast to his eyes before drifting them away, "who are you really?"

"It's still me Susan." He said.

"Are you?" she asked a little bit resentful. "Did I ever know the real you?"

"You did," Wyatt answered and she felt the truth behind his words again and the only thing she could do was glare at the flag on his right.

"So what are you?" she asked. "I was told that the King of the world wanted to meet me today."

"You were told correctly." He answered.

"Will you stop with the cryptic nonsense and tell me what is going on?" she asked annoyed at his lack of cooperation.

"What did Sector Nine-Kralic tell you?" he asked instead.

"That there was someone out there that ruled the world." She answered feeling the helplessness at her lack of understanding to the world as her safe-magic-free world crashed down.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Basically," she said, "and they showed me all this files relating to magic. Proofs, they called it."

"I am not an Over-Lord Susan." Wyatt said smoothly.

"Really?" she asked, "It sounded like that to me from where I am standing."

"I don't rule people the way you think I do." He said strongly, "I let people make their own choices. I am the background, I am in the shadows. I deal with everything magical-and-non-magical. I govern and lead. I set out boundaries and expect you, the leaders of each magical-and-non-magical clans to follow them, and I expect you to help your people to follow them. Humans don't know about me and magic, and they shouldn't know, it is far too dangerous as humans are the most unexpected creatures of creation and the most dangerous to themselves and to others.

I expect you heard of the battle raging between Good and Evil from Nine-Kralic. I am above that, I follow the teachings of the old magic. I am ruled by what has created life. I am the new and only keeper of balance to demons, humans, and creatures alike. I listen to the earth's magic and follow the well knitted quilt of the Grand Design.

I don't impose but I guide. Do you understand that? Your job is simple, rule your people by their rules just know that if a citizen of your oath nation goes too far I will be there to judge them. If you start to stray from my guidance I will be there to pull you back. I am a friend, I will help if you need me. I will come when you call. All nations' leaders know this. I have visited them, they know me. You are not alone on this, if you are having troubles coping with this you can always talk to them for support.

But head this for this is your one and only warning: do not conspire against me, for you are conspiring against nature and I will be there with all of my army to stop you and anyone who disobeys my direct word. I rule fair, and I will listen to you but once I give out an order I expect it to be followed. This is the verdict of your King."

Susan stared at him feeling shaken from head to toe. She swallowed.

"I am not here to intimidate you Susan." He said amiably, "I want the best outcome for the world and I wish you a good term. Oh and I have to tell you that I saw your children while you were running for office, they're beautiful."

"Thanks." She finally said and then a question popped into her head, "do you have any children?"

"No." he said.

"Married or anything?" she asked.

"No."

"What about Chris?" she asked, she remembered what she felt years ago before he broke up with her. His obsession, his dedication towards his brother and she remembered that there was always something wanting and strange on their last weeks together.

"He married and has two daughters," Wyatt said, "it is his oldest birthday party today that I am going after this."

"Do you still love him?" she asked the question that had itch every fiber of her being after their break up when she had moved to Harvard.

Wyatt looked surprised for a second or less but said the following that sounded bitter-sweet: "I never stopped."

Susan looked at the powerful man in front of her.

"Did you ever become the doctor you wished to be?" She felt for him, as disturbing his confession towards his brother was she could hear the actual love behind his words. It would be too unfair and cruel for him not to become the doctor he always dreamed of being.

"Yeah," her heart lifted, "I still am, but I stopped practicing for a while now. I opened my own clinic, but I didn't have time for it as other things took over." He said pointing to the sword.

"About that…" she began but he shook his head.

"Later Susan," he smiled, "I have to go or else my family will have me for dinner. I promised I would be there and not be late for once. We'll have time to catch up later and I want to hear stories about your children and husband."

"Yes, that would be nice." She said sincerely.

"Until later then." Wyatt smiled.

Susan watched in stun surprise as Wyatt stood there for one second and in the next he disappeared in bright swirls of blue and white orb like. She was glad she was still sitting, as she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head.

It was always one thing of knowing and another on experiencing first-handedly.

Fin/Fin

please review!

a/n: for the record I love Wyatt/Chris but I like torture love the most and this story gave me just that. I hope you guys enjoyed this journey and thank you.


End file.
